Kamen Rider Decode
by sentairangerfan
Summary: A young man has no memories of who he is and is thrust into several worlds trying to stop an empire and saving the multiverse.
1. Barcode One

Kamen Rider Decode

Note: I am not adapting Kamen Rider Decade in the traditional sense. I have no interest in adapting any of the episodes at all. This will be my own adaptation and will allow me to eventually adapt all the Super Hero Taisen movies.

Barcode One: The Beginning...The Twin Riders

On a stormy midafternoon, Leo wakes up with his digital camera in his hands disoriented and not aware of his surroundings. He is confused and walks around the forest aimlessly. However, before he can proceed any further, a group of strangers who look similar to Mexican wrestlers begin chanting like children and amidst these strangers is a man wearing a robe similar to the legend of Dracula. He has pale skin, long white hair and eyes as red as a pomegranate.

"Well, well Leo, we have you now. You have been a bad boy. Now come with us! Your master has been waiting!"

"I don't know who you are, but I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Too bad, now come here or I will be forced to kill you! And you know that the master won't be pleased if I kill you!"

"No!"

"Have it your way! Combateers, get him!"

Before the footsoldiers known as Combateers can attack, a pair of individuals that have helmets resembling grasshoppers help Leo out.

"How dare you? Get out of my way you bastards!"

"Who are you guys?"

"I am Kamen Rider One!"

"I am Kamen Rider Two!"

The twin Riders fight off the Combateers with their own unique martial arts while Leo looks with confusion and amazement. The Riders prepare for their final attack by jumping in the air.

"Rider Double Kick!"

The combined kicks destroy the Combateers and this upsets the stranger wearing the robe. He holds out a squid in his hand and points it to the three.

"You bastards will pay for doing that! Now watch me as I show you my true form!"

He absorbs the squid and transforms into a white squid-like monster.

"I am Kalamide! And you are coming with me Leo!"

"Leo, get out of here! We will handle this!"

The two Riders give chase and fight against Kalamide who uses his tentacles to try to bind them together. However, they manage to break free giving Leo a chance to run away. One and Two continuously kick him until he decides to retreat through a portal.

"You bastards will pay for this! I promise you!"

Leo runs as fast as he can until he is faced with Count Dregon and his army of Maggots.

"Well Leo, you will not run away from us this time! Shocker will have you I promise that!"

Before they can attack, the two twin Riders return again and this time they hand Leo a key that opens a portal.

"Take this Leo, it will take you to where you need to be. You have your answers soon. Now go!"

Leo takes the portal while the two Riders engage Count Dregon's army. He ends up back in the city wandering around trying to find his way around the crowded streets and people who are not interested in having a conversation with him. Suddenly a stranger in a robe hands Leo a flyer that reads "Where you can Find your Answers". He follows the map that was drawn for him and he finds a stranger who has a metallic arm.

"I've been expecting you Leo. If you want the answers you seek, you'll have to follow me." 


	2. Barcode Two

Barcode Two: The Cyborg Riders...The Shocker Conspiracy

"Who are you?"

"Me? I was once known as Prototype 4. However, you can call me Frank."

"Oh okay, I'm Leo I guess."

"I know that you're confused and you want answers to your questions, but don't worry. That time will come soon. Come on, I shall introduce you to my partner who was called Prototype 3."

Frank and Leo walk to a portal and transport in front of a junkyard where they avoid the junkyard dog and head to a tiny hut made of spare car parts. They open the door made out of spare mufflers and meet a man welding his arm.

"Oh hey Frank, I see you brought Leo. Good. Take a seat Leo."

"So, who are you guys?"

"Well, we were once experiments by Shocker. They kidnapped us and turned us into what we are now."

"Is that why you have a robotic arm?"

"Yes, we both do. Thankfully we escaped and became Kamen Riders just like One and Two. I am Kamen Rider V3."

"And I am Electro."

"Oh, so that's what you guys are."

"Yes, Kamen Riders were a result of the Shocker's experiments on humans. They wanted to use us in order to rule this universe. However, they have discovered recently that there are multiple Kamen Rider worlds. You have to save them and prevent the new Riders from getting killed. If you can do that you will be alright. Now go. Take these, you'll need them."

"What is this?"

"That is your belt and those are your cards. You will need them to fight Shocker."

"Okay, I'll do it. But you have to promise that you will tell me who I am."

"We will in due time."

Leo opens a portal and ends up in the city again. This time he is confronted by several Combateers who are attacking a young woman. He pushes himself towards them and helps her out.

"What is going on here?"

"You're here! I was waiting for you to come! What took you so long?"

"I don't know, but I don't know who I am."

"Oh that's right! You seem to have lost your memories of who you are. Use your belt and cards to destroy them."

Leo puts the buckle in front of him and the belt wraps around him. Then he pulls out a card from the case and he sees a card labeled Decode.

"Well, let's see what this does. Transform!"

"Kamen Rider, Decode!"

He transforms into Decode which surprises Leo. He is confused as to what he has become, but he takes advantage of the situation and transforms his card holder into a sword. He slashes the monster continuously and then he transforms the sword into a blaster. He manages to defeat them with several blasts. Then, he pulls out another card to finish them off for good.

"Final Attack Rider, D-d-Decode!"

He jumps in the air and several holographic cards appear. He kicks towards the cards and destroys the monsters with his final attack. He then powers down and looks towards the young woman.

"So, who are you?"

"My name is Laina, and I am here to guide you. I have to escort you to the Kamen Rider worlds so you can save them from being destroyed."

"Yeah, the other guys already told me that."

"Good, because you need to go through that portal and meet the other Riders. They will help you along the way. They do not know each other since their worlds are separate but be careful because Shocker wants you to open the portals so they can enter either way."

"Okay."

But before he can leave through the portal, the world freezes around him and a stranger with an X etched across his helmet appears in front of him.

"Well, looks like I found you. Time for us to fight!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't fuck with me, now fight!" 


	3. Barcode Three

Barcode Three: The Man Known as X

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I would ask you the same question. How dare you come here claiming to be the hero? I am here to prove that you're nothing but a stooge for Shocker."

"I don't know who I am and I don't know who Shocker is. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to fight me."

"Fine, have it your way. Transform!"

"Kamen Rider, Decode!"

"So you must be Decode. I am X. Now let us fight!"

X and Decode clash briefly with the world still frozen all around them. However, Laina manages to free herself from her bind and runs into the portal. Decode counters X's attacks even as he swings his pole around. X then jumps in the air to prepare his final kick. Decode then pulls out another card to counter his attack.

"Final attack Rider, Decode!"

Both attacks hit their target and they are forced to the ground. Before X can recover from his wounds, Decode points his sword towards him.

"That's enough! I am sick of this! I want to know why you are doing this!"

"Well, you passed the test. Good job."

X and Decode power down and X explains who he is and why Leo is standing in front of him.

"My name is Howard. I am Kamen Rider X. Originally my name was Prototype 5 until I escaped in time before they could use me as a weapon."

"Is that what I am?"

"No, you are very much human. But you don't know what you are just yet. I promise you that you will know more about yourself as time goes by. Now, enter that portal and be careful. You will meet more of us and I will guarantee you that you will not like what you see."

"But wait, why are you helping me?"

"Because if I don't, Shocker will find you first."

Howard walks away and enters a portal. Leo enters another Portal and this time ends up in a void where he is met by Laina.

"So, I assume you met X?"

"Yeah, who is he?"

"He was one of the survivors of the experiments by Shocker. They tried to create an army of cyborgs to control the Earth. But the Riders got away from them and they swore to protect the Earth. But now Shocker has discovered the gateway to different Kamen Rider worlds. You have to save them before Shocker gets to them. Please."

"What about you?"

"I will guide you along the way. It's only fair. Besides, I want to stop Shocker as badly as you do."

"Okay."

Laina and Leo walk into another portal where they end up in Mesa, Arizona. In Mesa, a young anthropologist named Jake Spelling presents his findings from Peru and explains that the Inca were not the first ones to live in Peru. His speech is interrupted when a group of monsters attack the conference, forcing the people to evacuate. Leo and Laina see the people evacuate and they enter the conference room where they see Jake fight off the strange monsters. And things get strange when he reveals his Kamen Rider belt.

"Transform!"

He transforms into Kuuga and this surprises both Leo and Laina. 


	4. Barcode Four

Barcode Four: Kuuga's Battle

Kuuga appears fighting off a group of Shintas. He transforms into his Dragon, Titan, and Pegasus forms to defeat each Shinta and prevent them from escaping into the city. Leo and Laina help the attendees escape from the attacks, but suddenly the Shintas appear in front of the people. Leo intervenes and helps them fight off the creatures while Laina escorts them to safety.

"Leo, you have to help them escape!"

"I can't, these bastards just keep coming!"

Before Leo is overwhelmed by the Shintas, Kuuga appears and helps Leo out.

"Get out of here, I can take care of this!"

"No, you're going to need help my friend."

"This fight is not for you man! I have no time to argue with you."

"Neither do I."

He pulls out his belt and card buckle, surprising Kuuga.

"What the hell are you?"

"I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that! Transform!"

"Kamen Rider, Decode!"

He transforms and fights off the Shintas one by one. Rather than questioning who he is, Kuuga helps him fight off the rest of the Shintas and even combine their attacks to stem their tide. However, under them, a shadow emerges, and a monster appears in front of them.

"Nyongo, but you were supposed to die! I killed you!"

"Well Kuuga, thanks to Shocker, I am still alive. Now it's time for you to die and this time I will not fail!"

"Hey Kuuga, you're gonna need my help."

"What do you mean your help? Who are you stranger?"

"Like I told you, I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider."

"Fair enough. Let's do this!"

Nyongo gathers up his Shintas and has them attack both Decode and Kuuga. Laina hides behind a building while two police detectives head to the scene to investigate the matter.

"Ma'am, you should leave now, this place is too dangerous to stay in."

"No, I have to make sure they win against Nyongo."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will, now come on!"

Rather than leave with them, a tiny white bat appears and puts them to sleep. She continues to watch the battle hoping to leave to the next world. Decode and Kuuga manage to defeat all the Shintas until Nyongo absorbs all the Shintas and becomes even more powerful.

"Now, you will truly know what power is!"

"Oh great, not this again!"

Suddenly, Decode's card buckle glows and he pulls out a card that reads "Final Form Rider".

"Final Form Rider, K-k-kuuga!"

"Hey Kuuga, I know this sounds crazy, but hold still for a second."

"What?"

Decode pulls his back and transforms him into a Beetle that flies in the air and starts attacking both the Shintas and Nyongo. Decode jumps into the air and attacks Nyongo while landing on Kuuga. They fly together and manage to destroy several Shintas. Nyongo falls and then tries once again to attack the Riders. However, Decode pulls out another card to finish off Nyongo.

"Ready Kuuga?"

"I guess."

"Final attack Rider, D-d-decode!"

Decode and Kuuga combine their attacks and destroy Nyongo in the air. The Shintas disappear and order is restored on the ground. The two power down and they meet each other at the wreckage.

"So, I'm guessing you're just like me, right?"

"Sort of. My name is Leo."

"I'm Jake. I work as an archeologist in this city. Apparently I knew this would happen. Here, take this."

Jake throws Leo a medallion that causes him to have flashbacks to a young boy holding a dandelion and giving it to a young girl.

"So, how did you find this?"

"I found this at an excavation site in Poland. Are you familiar with the medallion?"

"Yes, I have seen this before in my visions."

"Well, go ahead and keep it. I'm sure you'll find the answers you need. Anyways, it was nice to meet you but I have to meet with my fiance at a site in Chile."

"Alright, see you later."

Jake takes his leave while Leo and Laina stare at him with amazement. A dimensional portal appears in front of them and they enter in order to reach the next world. 


	5. Barcode Five

Barcode Five: Dead End...The Blue Rider

Leo and Laina end up at another world where they run from several Combateers who had anticipated their arrival. They try to out run them at a nearby forest but are heavily surrounded. Before they can prepare their attack, they are blasted by a stranger who is slender, has short but scruffy hair, has a gray shirt under a black leather jacket, jeans and worn sneakers.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hey Leo, nice to see you too. Don't you remember me? It's Shane. I told you I would get your ass out of this damn fucking place. Now excuse me as I slip into something more comfortable."

He pulls out a blaster as well as a card labeled "Dead End".

"Kamen Rider, Dead End!"

He transforms into a blue Kamen Rider similar to Decode's look, but with a different visor. He approaches the Combateers and blasts them one by one. He then pulls out two cards labeled "Delta" and "Drake".

"Kamen Riders, Delta, Drake!"

Kamen Riders Delta and Drake appear in front of him confused as to why they showed up in front of him.

"What the hell? I was in the middle of a nap."

"Hey, I was at the park with my sister, what do you want now Shane?"

"Go take care of them and you can return to your mundane lives."

"Fine."

"Leo, Laina let's go. We have much to discuss."

The trio run off while Delta and Drake successfully fight off all the Combateers who even begin to launch themselves in the air and explode on the ground. Dead End opens a portal and they end up at a cabin in the middle of the woods. Shane powers down and opens the door to the cabin.

"Alright guys, make yourselves at home."

Leo and Laina look around the messy cabin and notice that he had not cleaned since he had left to find them. In the kitchen dishes are piled in the sink and the table is filled with food that was not finished.

"So do you guys want something to eat or what?"

"No thanks. So who are you?"

"Seems you don't remember Leo. I was the one who saved your ass from Nemesis."

"Okay. So what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. Seems you're aware of why you're traveling through the Kamen Rider worlds right?"

"Leo does."

"I wasn't talking to you Laina."

"Shut up, I have as much part of this as you do."

"No you don't. You're just joining him because you want him badly. I can tell."

"Really? You think I would ever sleep with Leo? We need him to save the worlds."

"I know you. Ever since you laid your eyes on Leo you had that look."

"Okay, I admit I am attracted to him. But..."

"Just admit it. It's not like it matters to me. What you do is none of my business."

"So wait, you like me Laina?"

"That's not relevant right now. We need to talk about our next move."

"Fine Laina. You want to keep him guessing, fine."

"I don't want to keep him guessing. My feelings towards Leo are strong right now, but we have to focus on saving the worlds."

"Alright, let's go. We have to meet up with Kiva. Seems they have a truce with the Fangires."

They leave Shane's cabin and they head to the next world. Meanwhile, Captain Marvelous teleports himself to the cabin alongside the other space pirates.

"Marvelous, what the hell are we doing here?"

"I don't know. But one thing's for sure, this is not the city."

"Alright, let's go back."

Leo, Laina and Shane end up at Kiva's world where a group of Fangires are seen attacking several people.

"Wait, I thought you said there was a truce."

"I did. It seems these guys are out for blood or something."

Before they can act, right in front of them Kiva shows up preparing to fight against the Fangires. 


	6. Barcode Six

Barcode Five: The Fanged Violin

In Asuncion, Chile, Jake and his fiancee investigate an abandoned village that was recently raided by several treasure hunters. The couple and their excavation team look around the homes and then discover something unusual. Jake goes to one bed and sees several papers that contain drawing that look like they were drawn by children. He sees a purple warrior that looks similar to Decode and sees several monsters that were drawn badly. But before he can investigate further, his fiancee is attacked by a Combateer and they are forced to run away. The excavation team retreats and Jake is forced to fight them one by one. However, a portal appears in front of him.

"What the hell is this?"

"I don't know but we need to get out of here."

"You're right. Honey, take my jeep and get out. I'll see where this heads."

"But honey, I don't want you to go! Please come with me!"

"No, I need to know where this takes me. You go and hide somewhere, okay?"

"Okay."

Jake and his fiancee kiss and he enters the portal to an unknown destination. Meanwhile, Leo, Shane and Laina witness Kiva fight off several Fangires attacking the humans.

"Alright Lycan, let's go!"

"Lycan Sword!"

Kiva's Lycan Sword appears and attacks them with constant slash attacks. Then he puts the sword in Kivat's mouth to initiate a final attack.

"Lycan Sword Strike!"

Rather than explode, the Fangires shatter and energy orbs appear in their place. The orbs enter several humans that lay on the ground and they wake from their slumber. Kiva gets on his Rider cycle and rides off.

"So how do we get him to help us?"

"I don't know, you need to talk to him. His name is Jordan Faustus. He makes violins for a living and get this, he's half Fangire. From his mom's side of course."

"So that's why he had a truce with them."

"Yeah, at least until now. Leo, you have to track him down and let him know that his life is in danger. Here's his address. He's not far from here. Good luck."

With this new knowledge, Leo heads to the violin shop hoping to warn Jordan of his impending fate. He arrives at the shop aptly named "Violin Studio". He enters and notices a beautiful array of violins made with different woods, and different sizes. He walks around amazed at the craftsmanship of the violins before Jordan shows up behind the cash register.

"So, you find anything interesting?"

Before giving an answer he notices a violin that is behind a glass case.

"What's the story of that violin?"

"Well, it's actually a very interesting story. That violin took me many tries before I got it right the 44th try. I spent the entire time trying to perfect the violin my dad wanted me to make before he died. And now I have it here. It is for sale, but it will cost you a pretty penny."

"Okay, how much?"

"3000."

"That much?"

"Yes, that much. But it's not about the money, it's about the harmony it delivers. Trust me, if you knew what it does you would pay that much."

"Okay. Listen I saw you near where there was a monster sighting. You know anything about that?"

Jordan hesitates for a moment, but then smiles and answers.

"Yes, that was me. And yes those monsters attacked those people because they want to drain the energy of people. They are called Fangires."

"Okay. And how do you know this?"

"Don't tell anyone, but look behind you."

"Hello."

"Aaaah! What the hell are you?"

"My name is Kivat. Nice to meet you."

"Uh, okay. I'm Leo. Nice to meet you."

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Jordan. I own this shop. So, you're still interested?"

"Actually yes, yes I am."

Leo pulls out his wallet and suddenly 3000 dollars appear in his hand. He hands it to Jordan who puts the money in the register and rings in the sale. He opens the glass case, carefully removes the violin while wearing latex gloves and places it in a red violin case.

"Here you go. Now be careful. It's very delicate and I don't want you to lose it okay?"

"Got it. Thank you. By the way, someone asked for you. He said that you knew about the human-Fangire truce. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is true. I have to keep the peace before war breaks out again. Not to mention there's been crazy creatures coming here that aren't Fangires. I believe one of them said he was from Shocker."

"Really? Well, I'm supposed to go after Shocker."

"Wow. Well, it seems you're a Kamen Rider, right?"

"I guess so. I'm Decode."

"Well Decode, thanks for being a customer. I appreciate it. You won't regret having it. I promise that. I'll be seeing you soon."

"Yeah, you too."

Leo walks out with his new violin while Jordan returns to building another violin he had recently started. 


	7. Barcode Seven

Barcode Seven: Shane's Sonata

Shane and Laina catch up to Leo who is still carrying the violin. They are stunned that he even had the violin in the first place, but Shane grins for a moment.

"So I guess he made you buy that huh?"

"Yeah. Look."

He opens the violin case and sees the red violin in pristine condition.

"Wow, this looks beautiful. Let me see this."

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Just watch."

Shane picks up the violin and the bow and starts playing it. This surprises Laina and Leo as he plays a beautiful sonata. The tune begins to have a strange effect when several energy orbs appear in front of them. The orbs reveal themselves to be people that were killed by the Fangires.

"Wow, so that's what it does."

"Exactly. It opens a gateway from the world of the dead. That's what Jordan's violin is. A key."

"So what now?"

"Well, we have to find out who's breaking the truce."

Shane, Leo and Laina go around the city to investigate where the Fangires are and unfortunately are met by the Beetle Fangire.

"Well, well, well. You must be my new victims."

"Oh great, looks like we're in trouble."

"Yeah, let's get him."

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Kamen Rider Decode!"

"Kamen Rider Dead End!"

Laina takes cover with the violin while Decode and Dead End fight the Beetle Fangire. They manage to outmatch him, but then several more Fangires arrive to attack them.

"What's the matter, I thought you were strong. Well, looks like I'm going to have to kill you."

"Time to fight beetle with beetle."

"Kamen Rider, B-b-blade!"

"I'm with you on that."

"Kamen Rider, Garren!"

"Uh, what the hell am I doing here?"

"Garren, go kill those guys."

"Fine."

Decode (in his Blade form) pulls out his blade and attacks the Beetle Fangire while Dead End and Garren fight off the other Fangires.

"Let's see what this card does."

"Attack Rider, B-b-blade, Lighting!"

Decode jumps up and performs a lightning attack but the Beetle Fangire swipes away the attack. This forces Decode to power down to his basic Rider form. The Fangire prepares to attack until Kiva shows up on his Rider Cycle.

"Decode, you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"I have an idea. Tell your friend to play the violin. I saw him with it earlier."

"Yeah. Laina, give Shane the violin!"

"Right. Here Shane, take it!"

"Thanks."

Dead End plays the violin and more orbs show up. This time they combine to reveal another Kamen Rider.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You can call me Crusade. Now let's do this!"

"Right."

Crusade, Dead End, Garren fight off the remaining Fangires and finish them off using their final attacks.

"Final Attack Rider, Dead End!"

"Bullet, Rapid, Fire!"

"Crusade Attack!"

Meanwhile, Kiva and Decode continue with their fight against the Beetle Fangire until Decode notices his card buckle shining. He pulls out a blank card revealing another Final Form Rider card.

"Let's see what this one does."

"Final Form Rider, K-k-kiva!"

"Kiva, stay still."

"Wait what."

Kiva ends up transforming into a bigger version of Kivat.

"What the hell am I?"

"You're apparently the Kiva Bow."

"Fine."

Decode pulls the Arrow which opens the gates of hell, unleashing a final attack that destroys the Beetle Fangire. He transforms back to his Rider form and pats Decode on the shoulder. Later on, Jordan, Leo, Shane, and Laina talk among each other about the fight.

"Thanks for helping. And especially you Shane. You helped me bring Crusade."

"So he can only be summoned by the music?"

"Yeah. He's a spirit that exists to help those in need. He's not an actual person. He came from the heavens to help me fight against the Fangires. Now with your help I can finally restore the truce."

"Do you want your violin back?"

"No, Leo bought it so it's yours."

"Thanks. We have to go now."

"Fair enough. Just be careful with Shocker. They were here earlier."

"What?"

"Yeah. They're looking for you. You better hope they don't find you guys."

"Alright, see you around Jordan."

"Yeah, you too."

Another portal appears and they enter through it heading to the next Kamen Rider world. 


	8. Barcode Eight

Barcode Eight: Amazon...The Howling Rider

Leo, Laina and Shane end up in the middle of the Amazon rainforest where they begin to remove the mud from their shoes. Laina tries to smack the bugs with her hands while Leo and Shane try to walk through the muddy forest.

"So why are we here?"

"Oh because I stole this earlier."

Shane presents an ancient gold brace that he had in his jacket since the beginning.

"Uh where did you get that?"

"Oh, I stole it."

"What? Why?"

"Because I can. No one can stop me anyways."

They continue their trek through the Amazon and suddenly hear yelling, applause and music nearby. They arrive at a makeshift arena where they see a crowd cheering at two people in the middle. A man comes nearby and starts speaking Portuguese. They take a seat next to a pole and watch the two people fight using capoeira skills. The one man screams like a hyena and begins to tackle the other man. He holds him down and the crowd cheers violently. The person in the middle speaks Portuguese again and the crowd disperses. The trio wait for the people to leave when Shane decides to confront the man who won the fight.

"Que pasa?"

"Diego?"

"Shane. My man. Still the same fucking rat aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell me you stole again. You know, the villagers don't appreciate that."

"Whatever. Hey Diego these are my friends Leo and Laina."

"Hello. My name is Diego De La Paz. I know why you came here. Leo, let me save you the time here. I know you want to remember who you are and I promise you will. But right now, I have to teach you the basics of capoeira."

"Why?"

"Because it will give you the advantage against Shocker. Shane, Laina, I'll be with Leo for a while. You can enjoy your visit here. By the way Shane, I will need that back."

"How did you know?"

"You're a thief. I know."

Shane gives back the brace and the two leave for the Amazon.

Leo and Diego stand on the mat and prepare for training. Leo notices a belt around Diego's waist confirming that he is a Kamen Rider.

"So you're a Kamen Rider?"

"Hold on a second. A-M-A-Z-O-N!"

He transforms into a lizard like beast where the brace that Shane stole transports back to him.

"Alright, now it's your turn."

"Okay. Transform!"

"Kamen Rider, Decode!"

"Impressive. Now I will show you how to defeat your enemies without even using your hands. Prepare yourself."

Amazon teaches Decode the basics of capoeira with Decode mastering every move. Amazon is impressed and decides to test him further.

"Excellent. You have outpaced every person I have taught. Now, let's see what you got. The village nearby is constantly under attack by Shocker. Join me so we can keep my village safe."

"Okay. Let's go."

Before they leave, two rider cycles appear. One that resembles a red pirhanna and another that resembles a street bike.

"So these are ours?"

"Yes. Now let's go."

"What about the other guys?"

"Don't worry. They'll be here."

They ride off to the village while Shane and Laina continue their trek through the Amazon. Meanwhile, Jake is seen at another part of the Amazon unaware that he has traveled to another world.

"Oh great. Not this again. Well, at least I know my way around here."

Jake walks through the forest as a tiny white bat resembling Kiva follows him. 


	9. Barcode Nine

Barcode Nine: The Crazy Rider

Jake explores the Amazon and eventually encounters several Combateers that have been looking for Decode and Amazon.

"Oh shit! Not you guys again. You want to die, fine. Transform!"

Kuuga fights off all the Combateers and eventually manages to take them down before they fly in the air and detonate on the ground. Then, Kalamide appears alongside a spider-like monster who introduces himself to Kuuga.

"Well, well Kamen Rider. You are out of your element."

"Who are you?"

"I am Arachnis. Now you shall die!"

Kuuga quickly transforms into his Dragon form and fights off both Arachnis and Kalamide but is overpowered by their severe attacks. He powers down and is forced to run away. Arachnis creates a web around his body preventing him from leaving. He gets near him in his spider form and prepares to kill him. However, Shane shows up and fires his blaster at Arachnis.

"Hey buggy eyes. Get the fuck off him!"

"You were lucky this time Kuuga!"

Kalamide and Arachnis exit through a portal while Laina and Shane gather around Jake to remove him from his prison.

"So you followed us here, huh?"

"No. There was a portal and it took me here. What are you doing here?"

"Well Kuuga, we're trying to find a way out of here, but Decode and Amazon are heading towards that village."

"So you guys want to go?"

"Sure, we could use some company."

Meanwhile, Decode and Amazon arrive at the village where they encounter several Combateers. They exit their rider cycles and fight off the foot soldiers. They also help the villagers to safety as the Combateers drop themselves to the ground and detonate. Decode notices a Combateer about to kill a mother and her child so he quickly runs and pushes him out of the way. He pulls out a Kamen Rider card and prepares to transform.

"Kamen Rider, Echo!"

He uses his sonic drum sticks and then pulls out a drum symbol from his belt to unleash a sonic attack that causes the Combateers to disperse. Amazon uses his capoeira skills to defeat them and then uses his Jaguar Shock attack to bite several of them.

"Alright Decode, they are gone now."

Before they can help the villagers out of their homes, another member of Shocker shows up and shows his wolf-like nature.

"Well Amazon. Looks like you brought him to us."

"Sorry Lycanus, but you won't win this time."

"Who is that?"

"That is Lycanus, Shocker's main colonel and confidant."

"So, you think by keeping him from us that you will win?"

"Why yes, and this time I will make you regret crossing me. Decode, stay behind. I'll take care of this!"

Amazon charges at Lycanus and they engage in a long battle that almost seems to last the whole night. However, Amazon gets the upperhand when the full moon vanishes and Lycanus is forced to return to his human-like form.

"Damn you! I will return, that I promise!"

Lycanus disappears before Amazon can finish him off.

"So he's human?"

"No, that is his form when he is not near a full moon."

"What?"

"Yes. He's a werewolf."

"Okay."

"Well, you better be heading out. There's another world waiting for you."

"Okay. See you around."

Decode leaves through a portal where he ends up in the middle of a fight between Kamen Riders Torque and Strike. 


	10. Barcode Ten

Barcode Ten: The Knight Riders

Before Kamen Riders Strike and Torque can engage in their fight, Decode accidentally arrives through the portal.

"What the hell?"

"Hey buddy, get out of the way. This is our fight."

"Oh come on, not this again."

"So, what are you supposed to be?"

"I'm just passing by."

"So go pass somewhere else."

"I don't even know where I am."

"Well, since you're standing there like an idiot I guess we both have to take you down."

"Hey Strike, let's postpone our fight for now."

"Fine. I don't like people getting in my way."

"Well, if you guys really want to fight me that badly here we go."

Decode fights both Strike and Torque in a two on one sword fight before Dragon Knight and Wing Knight show up.

"Oh great, four on one now this is unfair."

"What the hell is going on here? Len who is this guy?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to wait to find out."

Dragon Knight and Wing Knight charge towards Decode before they are attacked from behind by Kuuga and Dead End.

"So, you thought you could leave without us?"

"Kuuga, how did you get here?"

"I followed a portal and ended up with these guys."

"Well, don't just stand there."

The trio work together to fight the two Riders while Strike and Torque continue their battle.

"Well, time to fight bat with bat."

"Kamen Rider, Kiva!"

"What the hell? How did you do that?"

"Don't ask. I'm just passing by."

Decode charges towards Wing Knight who tries to defeat him, but he manages to counter his attacks and even throws him back.

"Well, let's see you handle this."

"Form Rider, Lycan!"

Decode slashes Wing Knight with his Lycan sword and Dead End fights off Dragon Knight by summoning another Kamen Rider.

"Kamen Rider, Stinger!"

"What the hell am I doing here? Dead End, seriously?"

"Just trust me on this. Fight him and you can return home."

"Fine."

Stinger attacks Dragon Knight while Decode in his Kiva Lycan form pulls out another form card to transform with.

"Form Rider, Bane!"

Wing Knight tries to chase Decode but he bashes him with his Bane Hammer. Suddenly, Sting appears after venting Torque to fight off Decode. They pull out their cards to fight him off.

"Final Vent!"

"Final Vent!"

"Not this time!"

"Final Attack Rider, Kiva!"

He narrowly avoids their final vent attacks as Kuuga performs his Rider Kick to aid Decode which forces the two Riders to power down. Dead End also defeats Dragon Knight and as promised, Stinger disappears back to his world.

"So, these are Kamen Riders? Not very impressive. Alright it's time for us to talk."

"Who are you guys?

"We're just passing by. But since you're here now it seems that your world is in danger."

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone here is trying to destroy you. And he looks like this."

He shows them a holographic image of a Ventarran Rider that had recently appeared on their world.

"What, we've never seen that Rider before. Who is that?"

"That my friends is Kamen Rider Mako. He was recruited by Shocker to force you guys to vent each other and yet you decided to vent Torque. What are you stupid?"

"So why does he want us to vent each other?"

"So that he can have all the Advent Cards, kill all the Ventaran Riders and of course become the Advent Master."

"How do you know all this?"

"It's easy. I travel through dimensions like Decode. Kuuga just joined us for the ride. Now we have to find the other Riders and warn them too."

"Wait, how can we trust you? You're not from around here and you just told us that you're from another dimension. How do we trust you?"

"Simple, just follow us and you'll get the answers you seek."

And with that, James, Kit, and Len follow Shane, Leo, Jake and Laina while they try to find the other Kamen Riders.


	11. Barcode Eleven

Barcode Eleven: The Fatso Behind the Ventaran Conspiracy

James, Len, Kit, Leo, Jake, Laina, and Shane meet at an alley way where they discuss the situation involving Mako.

"So, how did you guys hear about us?"

"I'm a thief. I know everything."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you want us to fight Mako. We never even met him."

"Well, too bad though because I know where he is and Xaviax will want to see him."

"What do you know about Xaviax?"

"Trust me, I know."

"So, I'm guessing you're Kamen Riders, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Decode."

"I'm Dead End."

"And I'm Kuuga."

"Okay, so what are you guys doing here?"

"We're supposedly here to stop Shocker. Hey Shane, how did you know about Mako?"

"Because he contacted me earlier. He wants to meet me at the port. But I will have Laina go instead"

"What?"

"Yes. This is his address and you will find him here. His name is Donald Gibson and he's a CEO of a casino chain. He's been venting several riders and now he wants you guys. So Laina, you will go and deal with him. By the way, I'm not sure his hairpiece is real, but you should totally touch it."

"Fine, I'll go."

"Good, me and the other guys will work on a plan to make sure we get him."

Laina dresses up in a very revealing red dress and walks to the Gigan Corporation while Leo and the guys look from afar.

"Okay, here we go."

Laina is directed to an elevator and she heads to the top floor. She walks through the offices and eventually reaches a golden door that opens automatically. Inside the office there are golden trinkets, glass menageries and a look that resembles the Oval Office. The plush chair that is behind the vast office turns and reveals a fat, slovenly man with a haircut that resembles a peacock and begins to speak in a Polish accent.

"Hello darling. How can I help you? I'm assuming you're here to give me the love I crave."

"Hell no, my heart belongs to someone else. So, Shane wants to talk to you now. He said he would meet you near the port."

The man approaches Laina and attempts to feel her up, but Laina moves before he can reach any further up.

"Listen you pig, I suggest you stop."

"Sorry sweetcheeks, but I couldn't help myself. Plus a woman like you couldn't possibly be in a relationship."

"I am. And he is by far a bigger man than you are. But sadly, he doesn't know it yet."

"Alright sweetey, if you see Shane make sure you tell him to bring what I asked."

"Fine. Just don't do that shit to me again or I will make you eat your socks."

Laina walks out and another man reveals himself after hiding.

"So, she bought it?"

"Yes. Now you will kill Shane and make sure that Shocker pays me well. Got it?"

"Yep, and this time Shane won't be able to get away from me."

Laina leaves the office building and meets up with the other Riders.

"So what happened?"

"He said he wants to meet you at the port. And to bring whatever the hell he asked you to bring."

"Excellent. Hey guys, you ready for this?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, we're heading out, but I warn you, he will be full of surprises."

"So far, the only thing he was full of was shit."

"Sure, whatever. Hey Leo, you're up for this?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I don't want to see you dead."

Laina kisses Leo in the lips which causes Leo to blush.

"What was that?"

"That was my good luck kiss."

Shane, Leo and the other Riders head out to the port where they prepare for their encounter with Mako, but are unaware of who Mako actually is.


	12. Barcode Twelve

Barcode Twelve: To Vent or Not To Vent

Shane arrives at the port where he anticipates his meeting with the fat, slovenly man. And as promised, he shows up and brings a silver suitcase with him.

"So, did you bring it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now look, this is the last time I'm dealing with you, got it you pudgy bastard?"

"Fine. Now hand it over."

"Here you go."

Shane flips him off and then presses a red button that causes the suitcase to combust in flames.

"Hahahaha, you fell for it. Now, remember when I said that I always win? Well, I do now asshole!"

"Raymond, get your ass over here!"

"Yes sir."

Suddenly a blue Ventaran Rider shows up who has a helmet that resembles a Mako shark.

"So, this must be the legendary Dead End."

"Yeah Mako, seems it would be you to come here to die by my hands."

"Don't worry I brought reinforcements."

Several Mirror Monsters appear from broken mirrors that were lying around and they prepare to attack Shane.

"It's a shame you did that because I brought reinforcements. And you won't like it."

"Kamen Rider,"

"Transform!"

"Dead End!"

After his transformation, Kamen Riders Wing Knight, Strike, Dragon Knight Decode and Kuuga show up from behind several crates that were scattered across the port.

"You liar! You said it would just be us!"

"Nope, and this time I got my treasure. Shocker will have to get me now."

"Hey Shane what is that?"

"Well Decode, this allows any person to travel through dimensions. He planned to give it to Kalamide, but I decided to stop him. Now that we stopped him, you can show Mako how it's done."

"Why me? You know him better than me."

"Yeah, but he knows about you and he wants you dead."

"Well Decode, it's good that you're here because you're about to die!"

"Not this time. Hey Kit, you wanna help me."

"Yeah, I would love to vent him."

"Well, let's go!"

Dead End, Kuuga, Wing Knight, and Strike take on the Mirror Monsters while both Decode and Dragon Knight face Mako.

"So, you think you can defeat me? Bring it on Dragon Knight!"

"You got it!"

"Sword Vent!"

"Attack Rider, Decode!"

They engage in a 2 on 1 sword fight that proves too much for them as Mako manages to outwit them.

"Damn! This guy is too hard to defeat! We're gonna need help!"

"Well, it's time for you to die! Face the wrath of my Contract Monster!"

"Attack Vent!"

Suddenly, a giant blue and silver Mako shark appears and prepares to attack them.

"Well, we're screwed."

"Not this time. Hold still."

"What?"

"Final Form Rider, Dragon Knight! Dragreder!"

"What the hell?"

Before Mako's Contract Monster can attack, Dragon Knight transforms into his Contract Monster and attacks the shark before it can finish off Decode.

"What? How did you do that?"

"Well, it's called magic moron. Now watch as I make you disappear."

"Final attack Rider, Dragon Knight!"

Both Dragon Knight and Decode initiate a final attack that engulfs both Mako and his Contract Monster. They explode and the only thing that remains is his advent deck. The fat, slovenly man leaves screaming while the other Riders meet up with the two.

"So, you did it."

"Yeah, let's go to the next world."

"Right, come on Laina, Jake, let's go."

"Right."

"Wait a minute, that's it? You're just leaving us?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Alright, see you around."

The Riders all shake hands before they enter another portal and leave for the next world. 


	13. Barcode Thirteen

Barcode Thirteen: Prince Dex Doesn't Live Here

The gang end up at Leawood where they adjust to the new world. They look around the town trying to find any sign of either a Kamen Rider or members of Shocker.

"So, where the hell are we Shane?"

"We're in Leawood. We're supposed to look for Count Dregon. He was recruited by Shocker and he managed to end up here somehow."

"Fair enough. So, is this the point where I'm supposed to remember who I am?"

"Leo, you'll get to that point. By the way Laina, why are you holding Leo so tightly?"

"Why not? He's a bigger man than you."

"Haha very funny."

"Hey guys, who's that weirdo with a golden head?"

"Oh shit, that's Dregon!"

"Well, well, looks like I found you Decode. Now you are going to come with me or am I going to make you?"

"I don't know what you want from me but I'm not going to let you take me."

"Fine! Commandroids, kill them! But not Decode, I want him alive!"

The group fight off the Commandroids without transforming while Dregon looks by preparing to take Leo. And from behind, Cyclopter shows up and rushes toward Leo.

"Well, looks like I found you. You will come with me or else!"

Leo tries to transform but is knocked aside. Cyclopter is about to abduct Leo until two strangers riding in black custom bikes race towards them. They kick Cyclopter to the side and they help the gang fight off the Commandroids. Dressed in all black, they easily disposed of the foot soldiers and then look towards Dregon and Cyclopter. They take their black helmets off to reveal their faces.

"You! What are you both doing here?"

"What's the matter Dregon? Didn't want us here? Too bad. Hey guys, we'll take of this."

They reveal rider belts as they pose for their transformation.

"Transform!"

They end up transforming into Kamen Riders Black and Black RX.

"What did you expect? A prince to come? Sorry for disappointing you."

"Alright bro, let's fight these douchebags!"

Black and Black RX fight the remaining Commandroids and then focus their fight towards Cyclopter. He tries to attack them by detaching his head and distracting the two Riders, but they work together to take him down. Black RX summons his Electro Sabre to take down Cyclopter for good and Black uses his Rider kick to finish him off.

"You bastards, you may have won this round, but it's not over!"

Dregon disappears while the two Riders power down and introduce themselves to the gang.

"Sorry for that. We have to keep this town safe from that idiot."

"So, you guys are twins?"

"Yeah. My name is Jack and I'm Kamen Rider Black."

"And I'm Trevor. Kamen Rider Black RX."

"Nice. I'm Leo."

"I'm Shane."

"I'm Laina."

"I'm Jake."

"Nice to meet you all. Anyways, I'm assuming that you guys are here for a reason, right?"

"Yeah. It seems Shocker recruited Dregon and they want all of us dead."

"No surprise. Thanks for reminding me."

"Well, if you're here to help us, come to our shop. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Okay. Let's go guys."

"You guys need a ride?"

"We got our own."

Leo and Jake summon their respective Rider Cycles and with Shane and Laina riding on the back of each, they head to the twins' shop to discuss their next moves. Meanwhile, Captain Marvelous and the other space pirates end up in Leawood after Skipper accidentally breaks Sirius' interdimensional transporter.

"Oh great, what the hell did you do now?"

"What, it was an accident."

"Don't worry, we can get back home if we fix the damn thing."

"Hurry up because I don't like this place."

"Give me a sec. Okay, now it works. This time, don't fuck around with it Skipper."

"Sorry Sirius."

He activates the transporter and they vanish. 


	14. Barcode Fourteen

Barcode Fourteen: The Silver Menace

The twin riders along with Leo, Jake and Laina arrive at their shop where they have custom bikes being built and several posters of old motorcycles decorating the walls.

"Alright, here is what you need to know."

"See this?"

"Yeah, that's a solar eclipse, right?"

"Yes."

"What does this have to do with us?"

"The fact is, we were both born during the solar eclipse years ago. We are called the children of the black sun."

"Okay, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Count Dregon and his forces came to attack many years ago. Our father was the leader of his army and was sent to kill everyone. However, he met a beautiful woman and realized that humans had potential. Eventually he denounced his old ways, married our mother and gave birth to us. Strange thing, we were born during the eclipse which is why we were called children of the Black Sun. They killed our parents and tried to kill us next. But our powers saved us and we became Kamen Riders."

"Okay, so what now?"

"I warn you Leo, you are not safe from Viceron. He was born the same day but from the leader of the Plague Sentry. Now, he wants you so he can complete his alliance with Shocker."

"So, what should I do now?"

"You're coming with us. There are several monsters that we don't even know that are coming through some portal. They seem to be part of this new alliance. We have to keep the town safe in order to stop the alliance."

"Alright."

"What about us?"

"You have to stay here. They will most likely come here and this time they will be ready. I have people working right now and I don't want anyone trying to hurt them."

"Okay. Me and Jake got this."

"Hey, don't forget about me. I'l help too."

"Alright, Leo let's go."

The twin Riders along with Leo ride on their Rider machines and head out to find Viceron. And just as if on queue, several Commandroids arrive and try to get them off balance. They fight them in hand to hand combat but then a burst of electricity comes and a silver stranger arrives to greet them.

"Viceron, looks like you're right on time."

"Yes, thank you for bringing Leo. Now Leo come to me. Your destiny awaits."

"I know what you want, but no. You'll have to come and get me yourself. You guys ready?"

"Oh yeah."

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Kamen Rider, Decode!"

The three Riders attempt to fight Viceron but he disposes them easily.

"Damn it, we need a better strategy."

"Well, I'll try to slow him down."

"Kamen Rider, Kabuto!"

"Well, you think you can defeat me in that form?"

"Watch me."

"Attack Rider, Clock Up!"

He speeds toward Viceron and successfully throws him off balance. Then, he pulls out another card to finish him off.

"Let's see you duck this one."

"Final Attack Rider, Rider Kick!"

With his Rider Kick, he manages to throw Viceron across the street.

"Not bad Decode. Now it's our turn."

"Ready bro?"

"Oh yeah."

"Rider Kick!"

The duo's Rider Kicks defeat him but he manages to survive. Jake, Shane and Laina arrive to witness his defeat.

"Guys I told you to stay behind."

"Sorry, that's not our style. Plus it's fun to see losers like him cry like babies."

"You bastard! I promise that your destiny will be fulfilled!"

Viceron vanishes and another portal appears.

"Well, we have to go now."

"We understand. Thanks for your help. You're always welcomed back."

"See ya."

The group leave through the portal and arrive at another city where they end up facing the Sky Raider Rangers.

"What? The? Hell?" 


	15. Barcode Fifteen

Barcode Fifteen: Space Pirates...Why are they here?

"So, how did we end up here?"

"I don't know but who are those guys?"

"Hey, we have ears you know. What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"I don't know, we just arrived here."

"Whatever, so I'm assuming you're here to help us find that Nighlok Goren."

"Uh, you mean that thing that's behind you?"

Suddenly a purple monster with multiple eyes appears and starts running around attacking the Rangers.

"Oh shit, not this guy again. Marvelous I thought he was back at the city."

"Skip, I thought so too. Davy, let's teach this loser what it means to be a pirate."

"Right."

"Wait guys sorry I was late."

"Hurry up Sirius we have to take care of this asshole."

"Sky Raider Power!"

They transform into the Mystic Force Rangers and use their magic to repel his attacks and Sirius uses his Wolf Shield to ram him towards the park.

"Alright, let's finish him off."

"I don't think so Rangers, time to show you my true power!"

"Dark Rider, Hell End!"

"What the fuck? He's a Kamen Rider too?"

"Is that what he is?"

"Yeah. Let me take care of him."

"Oh no you don't he's ours."

"Fuck you bitch, he's mine!"

"Kamen Rider, Dead End!"

"Alright asshole, let's see what you got!"

Hell End and Dead End fight while the others look on confused and then look at each other.

"So, I'm guessing he's with you right?"

"Yeah. I'm Leo."

"I'm Jake."

"I'm Laina."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Captain Marvelous."

"I'm Skipper. You can call me Skip."

"I'm Davy Jones. You can call me Davy."

"I'm Cerina."

"I'm Lana."

"I'm Dutch."

"I'm Sirius."

"And who's he?"

"That's Shane."

"Ah. What a charmer."

Dead End and Hell End manage to out do each other to the point of them both falling at the same time.

"Alright, that's it you're history!"

"I was going to say that."

"Final Attack Rider!"

"Final Attack Rider!"

"Hell End!"

"Dead End!"

Their blasts collide and they both power down due to both blasts hitting them.

"Damn you! I will return to kill you and the Rangers!"

Goren vanishes and Shane meets up with the group.

"So I'm guessing this is not your first rodeo, right?"

"Nope. I hate to say it but I know him."

"How?"

"Well, he was the one who stole my original Dead End Driver."

"So how did you get that one?"

"I stole it."

"I seem to like you Shane. You're my kind of guy. I wish I had someone like you in my crew. Come on, let's go to my ship. Marvelous activates the beacon and the Sky Raider Ship appears out of thin air.

"You're kidding right a floating pirate ship?"

"It's more than that. Come on we have much to discuss."

The group head to the main deck where they notice the treasure chest full of Ranger Keys and several monitors tracking the Greatest Treasure.

"So, let's get down to business. How did you guys end up here?"

"I don't know. We're trying to save the worlds from Shocker."

"Okay, what's Shocker?"

"They're a multiversal terrorist group. They've been operating in several universes and have assumed many identities. Sadly that's all we know. Shane knows more than I do. They're trying to get me to join them because they know who I am. I don't."

"Well, that's a problem."

"Yeah, maybe you guys should stay here for a while. If they do come we can help you."

"We can't stay here. If we do then that leaves the other worlds without a chance to fight back."

"Well, don't worry Leo. We'll help you anyway we can. But first, me and Shane have some things to do."

"Why me?"

"Well, since you like to steal, I figure you would be perfect for this."

"Okay."

"Guys, stay here in case the Armada shows up. Show our new friends around the city."

"Got it. Come on guys, I promise you'll have fun with us."

Shane and Marvelous head out with the Sky Raider Ship while the others head towards the city. 


	16. Barcode Sixteen

Barcode Sixteen: Honor Among Pirates

Shane and Marvelous fly along the clouds on the Sky Raider Ship where Marvelous prepares to explain to Shane why he chose him. Shane looks below and throws up.

"Dude, clean that shit up."

"Sorry, I tend to get airsick."

"I thought you were from space."

"Just because I travel across the multiverse doesn't mean I ever left the ground."

"Fair enough. There it is. We'll park over there so we can get a better view of it."

"What is that?"

"That's a machine that was there since we got here. I have no idea what's going on or where these weird monsters are coming from. All I can say is what the hell."

"Alright. Let's go."

Shane and Marvelous investigate the large fortress that resembles a prison. They notice several creatures crawling past them and the strong musty smell pervading the air.

"Whoa, this place looks like it was hit by a meteor."

"Looks like it."

They walk around the facility looking for answers and they come face to face with several Orpinochs and Undead.

"Oh shit, not these guys again."

"You know them?"

"Yeah, they escaped from other worlds to come here. Well, let's get this done."

"Right."

"Kamen Rider..."

"Transform!"

"Sky Raider Power!"

"Dead End!"

Dead End and Marvelous fight off the monsters while back in the city the Rangers show Jake, Leo and Laina around. Lana and Cerina take Laina to the mall so they can get her new clothers while Davy shows Jake and Leo how to fix cars. Skipper and Dutch then show the two how to fish and how to make the perfect fish dinner. Sirius shows them items that were obtained from Angel Grove. However, they are interrupted by several Unknowns, Commandroids and Worms.

"Oh shit! Hey guys, let's finish them off."

"Right!"

"Sky Raider Power!"

"Transform!"

"Kamen Rider..."

"Transform!"

"Decode!"

"Hey Jake, let's do this!"

The Rangers and Riders team up to take on the monsters but Leo notices that Kalamide is hiding behind the monsters and pursues him outside of the park.

"Well Kalamide, I'm here now. Come and get me!"

"Very well Leo. I promise that this time you will fulfill your destiny!"

"Wrong. Now watch me."

"Kamen Rider, Kiva!"

Decode, in his Kiva form attacks Kalamide but is intercepted by Apollo and Cyderas.

"Fuck, not you guys!"

"Now, you are coming with us whether you like it or not!"

Meanwhile, back in the strange fortress, Shane and Marvelous discover that the monsters are coming through a portal that is being activated from the other side.

"Looks like we're in trouble."

"Yeah, if we don't stop them, then they will spread across the city and me and Decode won't be able to stop them."

"Hey, what's the deal with Leo?"

"Well, he's supposed to lead the Great Shocker Army, but he doesn't know who he is or what the hell his destiny is."

"Yeah. Well, if we don't disable that portal the city is in trouble and Leo will be fucked either way."

"Yeah, let's go."


	17. Barcode Seventeen

Barcode Seventeen: It's all in the Cards

Decode fights Kalamide, Apollo and Cyderas while the Sky Raiders fight the remaining Commandroids. Decode pulls out a Rider Card to prepare for his transformation but is intercepted by Hell End.

"Shit, not you too."

"Master, I will take care of him."

"Excellent, don't let us down."

The trio disappear while Hell End fights Leo who again pulls out the Rider Card.

"Kamen Rider, D-Part, Sword Form."

"What the fuck am I doing here? Leo! I thought I told you not to bother me while I'm watching TV!"

"Right now, shut up and help me fight this douche."

"Alright, let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Leo, now possessed by the Imagin named Marlow fights Hell End who blasts him at every turn, but he manages to duck every blast. Hell End then pulls out three Rider Cards and summons a clone of Blade.

"Oh shit, looks like shit has gone real! Hey Ulrich it's your turn!"

"Kamen Rider, D-Part, Axe Form!"

"I'm one tough mother fucker!"

Leo, now possessed by the Imagin Ulrich charges towards the Blade clone and manages to dispose of him quickly. Before Hell End can attempt an attack, the Sky Raiders and Kuuga show up to help.

"Rangers! Jake! About time."

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Nice suit."

"Thanks. Now come on let's finish this!"

Decode, the Sky Raiders and Kuuga rush towards Hell End before he can summon Kamen Riders Zombie and Nega D-Part. As the two dark Riders appear, the Sky Raiders pull out their own Ranger Keys to morph.

"Sky Raider Power!"

They morph into the Turbo Rangers and quickly make work of the dark riders with no effort.

"Alright, let's finish this bastard!"

"Sky Raider Final Strike!"

"Final Attack Rider, D-Part!"

With their combined attacks they destroy Hell End and his Hell End Driver.

Back at the ship, Marvelous and Shane continue their trek towards the portal after finishing off several monsters. However, they are abruptly stopped by several of Nyongo's Army, the Unknown and Fangires.

"Great, I hate these guys. So, I have an idea."

"Lay it on me Marvelous."

"Let me borrow your blaster and I'll let you use my morpher."

"Ah, I see. Good idea."

"Power Ranger...Sky Raider!"

"Kamen Rider Power!"

Marvelous morphs into a red version of Dead End but with the Sky Raider insignia on his chest and belt buckle. Shane morphs into a light blue version of Sky Raider Red but with a barcode across his chest.

"Alright, let's do this!"

Marvelous pulls out two cards and slides them into the blaster.

"Red Ninja Storm Ranger, Red Ninja Ranger!"

"Uh where are we?"

"Shane, Kevin, we need you to take these guys out."

"Uh why?"

"Trust me, the city's under attack and we need you."

"Okay, let's go Shane."

"Alright, my turn. Kamen Rider Power!"

Dead End transforms into Kamen Rider Kick Hopper and joins the two Rangers.

"Shadow Clone Jiutsu!"

"Wind Ninja Attack!"

"Rider Jump!"

"Rider Jump."

"Rider Kick!

"Rider Kick."

Their combined attacks destroy the monsters and they proceed to the main entrance of the portal.

"There it is. Now we need to figure out how to destroy that thing."

"Well, there's the main computer, but neither of us are experts at this shit."

"No, but I know someone."

"Power Ranger, Special Ops!"

"Uh, what the hell? Where am I?"

"John, we need you to hack into that so you can destroy the main portal. The city is under attack."

"I don't even know what is going on here, but okay."

John interfaces with the computer and hacks into the network in order to shut down the portal. However, a group of flying Worms attack them which prompts Dead End to transform again.

"Okay you fucking bugs, prepare to die! Kamen Rider Power!"

He transforms into Kamen Rider Wasp and uses his flying abilities to take out the worms while John successfully disables the portal. After the portal closes, Marvelous pulls out his blaster and destroys any chance the portal would ever return.

"Thanks John, you can go back home now."

"Right."

"Hey Marvelous we need to destroy this thing now. It's been set to self destruct."

"Damn!"

Before they start to panic, the Sky Raider Megazord, the Q-Rex Drill Megazord and the Cutlass Megazord arrive to destroy the facility and help the two leave.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem. Now, let's do this!"

The three megazords combine to form the Sky Raider Cutlass Drill Megazord and use the new form to destroy the entire facility. It explodes and they escape in time.

Back at the city, the Riders and Rangers reunite and shake hands.

"Well Laina it was fun while it lasted."

"Thanks ladies, I hope we meet again."

"Shane, thanks for everything."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Hey Leo, if you ever need anything from me just call Marvelous and I'll be there."

"Alright, see you all later."

They disappear into a portal heading towards the next world. 


	18. Barcode Eighteen

Barcode Eighteen: D-Parting To Insanity

Jake, Leo, Laina and Shane end up at San Francisco where a group of Imagin are attacking random pedestrians. Before they step in to help, a red train with red eyes appears in the sky and lands in front of them. The train doors open and four Imagin appear.

"Alright bitches we are here!"

"Hey fucker move over!"

"Goddamn you asshole, get out of my way!"

"Time to fight!"

"Hey guys calm down."

A stranger approaches the enemy Imagin and pulls out a Driver belt.

"Ready Marlow?"

"Ready!"

"Transform!"

"Sword Form."

"Let's Party!"

"No fair, we wanna join! Hey Ulrich let's go possess those guys staring at us."

The other Imagin look towards Leo's direction and they rush towards them. Without being able to react the Imagin possess Shane, Leo, and Jake.

"Alright bitches, let's do this!"

"Transform!"

"Axe Form, Gun Form, Rod Form!"

"Let's Go!"

The D-Part Riders charge towards the Imagin and then use their weapons to take them down one by one while making crude comments towards each other.

"Hey bitch, get out of the way!"

"Fuck you asshole, this one's mine!"

"Fucker, move over!"

"Hey now guys, stop dicking around and let's go!"

"Fine, let's finish them off already!"

"Charge and Up!"

They scan their passes on their belts and use their final attacks to destroy them. They power down and remove themselves from the bodies they possessed. Understandably, they are very upset that the Imagin possessed them.

"What the hell did you guys do?"

"We needed you, so man up bucko."

"I'll man you up motherfucker!"

"Hey, hey calm down. Look, we started off the wrong track. No pun intended. My name is John Takatora and these are my Imagin. He's Marlow, that one is Ulrich, that one is Ken, and he is Ryan."

"Nice to meet you all."

"By the way, no need to introduce yourselves. Shocker sent you to kill us so we know what to do."

"Hold on, we're trying to stop Shocker and we have no interest in killing any of the Kamen Riders."

"So the other guys are still alive?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'm gonna need your help then. Looks like several of Shocker's army teamed up with the Imagin."

"Well, we're here to help."

The group enter the D-Liner and fly towards an unknown destination. 


	19. Barcode Nineteen

Barcode Nineteen: The Overlord Imagin... Marlow's Lead

The D-Liner arrives on an island shore and the crew exit the train. The conductor, the waitress and the rest of the team gather around the island scoping out the location.

"Sir, excuse me but this wasn't a good idea to be here."

"Yeah, it seems odd that it would take us here. Hey Marlow, you see that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Looks like we're not the only ones here."

From a distance an anchor that is 30 feet tall is seen from behind a mountain with a large chain that leads up to the sky. The team notice that the chain stops at gray clouds above signaling a possible ship has stopped.

"Well, let's take a look."

The team walk through the rocks while the conductor and the waitress wait back in the D-Liner in case of an emergency. Jake peers at a cave and is surrounded by several imagin that suddenly appeared from the sky.

"Oh great, not these guys again!"

"Well, looks like we're gonna have fun after all."

"Okay guys let's kill these bitches!"

"Marlow, ready!"

"Right!"

"Hey Shane, let's do this!"

"Right on cue!"

"Transform!"

"Sword Form!"

"Kamen Rider, D-d-decode!"

"Kamen Rider, Dead End!"

Decode, Kuuga, D-Part, and Dead End fight the imagin while Laina, Ryan, Ulrich, and Ken guard the area.

"Hey girl, it's time to possess you again."

"No, not again!"

Ulrich possesses Laina and decides to join in the fight.

"Alright, it's my turn! Transform!"

"Axe Form!"

Ulrich joins the others while Ryan and Ken smash the imagin together. However, the Imagin escape and head back to the sky. In their place, two creatures arrive who resemble humans wearing over the top clothing.

"Well, it seems we have intruders!"

"Hey jackass, I'm calling you out!"

"Wait a minute, is that you Marlow?"

"Yeah, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Seems you brought guests. Perfect, more target practice for us."

"Yes, and soon you will face our wrath!"

"Oh boy who are these guys?"

"Well guys, these are my dads."

"What, you have two dads?"

"Yeah Leo you got a problem?"

"No, but I just think it's weird. By the way, how did they give you birth?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Well son, it seems you've been a bad boy so it's time for us to take over."

"Marlow, why are we here?"

"I need your help guys. My dad is fucking nuts."

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say that he found the Reader Stones."

"What are the Reader Stones?"

"Well, let's just say they are stones they used to get back here to Earth. They've been trying to find their way here."

"Yes, and with these stones we will rule all universes and soon they will tremble before us."

"But what about Shocker? It seems you have competition."

"Well my son, we'll take care of those bastards soon. And for those who don't know us, I am Lexithor!"

"And I am Cruelize! Now prepare to all die!"

They summon a group of Mole Imagin and the Riders prepare to strike. But before they can, another train arrives from a green portal. The train sports two horns resembling that of a bull and making bull sounds it lands in front of them and screeches to a halt.

"Oh come on not this shit again!"

The train's doors opens and two individuals leave the train.

"Well Marlow and John. You can't have fun without us."

"Drake, let's get ready."

"Right!"

"Transform!"

"Altair Form!"

"So stranger, who are you?"

"Me? I'm Zenos, Kamen Rider Zenos. And this is my partner Drake."

"Nice to meet you all. Alright let's do this!"

"Right!"

"Oh come on why did you have to come?"

"Shut up Marlow, let him join us."

"Fine John, but it's your funeral."

The Riders charge towards the Imagin while Cruelize and Lexithor grab the Reader stones and prepare to leave for the ship. Decode pushes the Imagin aside and heads towards them.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Too bad stranger, this is our destiny. Now move aside!"

"Transform!"

The two transform into hideous creatures with gigantic weapons that look like an axe and a mace. Decode charges against them, but it's clear that he cannot over power them. Dead End joins the fight while the others decide to join him.

"Hey Leo, let me send you back up."

Dead End inserts three cards and summons several Kamen Riders.

"Kamen Riders, G3-X, Strike, Hercules!"

"Oh come on you summoned us again?"

"Yeah, shut up and help us."

"Fine."

The Riders charge towards the two and try to take the Reader Stones from them, but much like a game of tag the stones keep changing hands. Each person tries to obtain the Stones until ultimately the two unleash an attack that knocks them out.

"Oh shit, these guys mean business. Hey John, let's finish them!"

"Right."

D-Part pulls a red smart phone and uses the touchscreen to create a new form for himself.

"Climax Form!"

Marlow, Ryan, Ken, and Ulrich enter John's body and form each part of the final form.

"What the hell form is that?"

"Don't worry guys, it's okay I got this. You better get the stones alright?"

"Got it."

Climax D-Part fights the two while Decode and the others keep the Stones safe. However, they notice that the ship above them is leaving the post so they head back to the trains in order to stop them.

"Hey Drake, we have to stop that ship now!"

"Right, hey stranger, give me the stones, I know what to do with them."

"Okay, here!"

Drake takes the stones and suddenly a cyclone of energy appears in front of him and the two trains appear in front of them.

"What was that?"

"These stones can manipulate matter. That's how I was able to drag the trains here. Let's go!"

"Stop them! We cannot let them go with those stones!"

Suddenly, the two teleport in front of them preventing them from entering.

"Well, I guess you want to fight after all. Alright, let's go."

Decode, Kuuga, Dead End, Zenos and D-Part all fight the two while Drake continues to play toss with the stones. This causes drastic changes around the island and suddenly more Mole Imagin appear without any reason.

"Guys, it seems the stones are alive."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I think we need to stop playing with them."

"Good idea."

"Enough! Hand them over!"

"Not this time Dad, let's kill them now!"

"You got it!"

"Charge and Up!"

"Charge and Up!"

"Final Form Rider, D-d-decode!"

"Rider Kick!"

"Final Form Rider, Dead End!"

Their combined attacks knock them out but not enough to destroy them. They retreat back to their ship leaving the team wondering what to do next.

"So what now?"

"Don't worry Decode, we'll take care of this, get going!"

"Right!"

Laina, Dead End, Kuuga and Decode disappear via a portal while the rest of the Riders climb on board their trains and ride up towards the ship.

"Alright bitches, let's get them!"

As the trains land on the ship, the ship's defenses activate and they use their turrets to knock down the mines that are sent to destroy them. As they approach the ship even closer, they realize they have no more track to ride on but Marlow decides to take the train above several spikes while Drake takes his train and jump up the anchor.

"Drake, evasive manuevers!"

"Marlow, we need to finish these fuckers off!"

"Right!"

The two trains combine into one large train and using the ship's pattern combine their attacks and throw the ship off course. Drake grabs the stones and uses them to teleport right in front of the two.

"Alright, next stop, your face!"

Marlow jumps out and kicks his fathers' faces. John and the others appear as they prepare for the final attack.

"Dad, and dad it's time to die!"

"We'll see son!"

"Hey John, let's do this!"

"Right, Transform!"

"Climax Form!"

"I'll join in too. Let's try this form Drake."

"I'm with you."

"Transform!"

"Charge and Up!"

Zenos and D-Part charge toward the two and they are able to overpower them and this time with their weapons they decide to perform one last attack that will destroy them for good.

"Let's kill this bastard!"

"Charge and Up!"

"Charge and Up!"

D-Part grabs his sword and swings it violently while Zenos uses his Drake Blaster to charge up his final attack.

"D-Part Final Strike!"

"Drake Final Blast!"

The attacks devastate the two and they explode. The ship begins to crash towards the ocean so the team return back to the trains as the ship finally explodes as it splashes into the water. The trains head toward the sky as they celebrate their latest victory. Granted, Marlow kept stealing the pudding and Drake wanted to take all the tea for himself. 


	20. Barcode Twenty

Barcode Twenty: The Shining Light... Born in Fists

The next day after returning from their adventures with D-Part, they return back to a secret forest where Laina has them follow to a pink and white cottage.

"Where are we?"

"This is my studio. This place is far away from any dimension and we're the only ones here."

"I see, so what are we doing here?"

"I want to show you something."

They enter the cottage where they see an interior that resembles 1920s San Francisco and she shows them several pictures of her journey across the multiverse.

"So what is all this?"

"This is where I traveled."

"I guess you travel a lot."

"Yes, I'm trying to stop Shocker from conquering every dimension and this is the best place to be at. Here we can travel across any world and dimension that we want to stay one step ahead from Shocker."

"I see."

"So what now?"

"Leo, we need to go here."

"Interesting, I guess we should go then."

"Let's go man."

The quartet pass through another portal where they end up in the downtown area of an unknown city. It's night but it's very busy as people walk about the sidewalks and cars pass through.

"Dang, there's so much noise here!"

"I know, we need to go to that arena!"

"Why?"

"There's someone we need to meet."

"Alright, but aren't we supposed to get tickets or something?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I got some for us."

"Let's see Heavyweight MMA finals. Raging Tiger Stuart Vargas vs. Superman Mike Moseley. So we're gonna watch a fight?"

"Yeah, we need to meet Stuart."

"Okay, then we should get going."

The trio enter the Gallen Star Arena and they scan their tickets on the ticket box and make their way to the stage. Several women in bikinis walk around with signs signaling that the fight will begin. They exit the arena where the announcer begins to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the Gallen Star Heavyweight Finals! This is the biggest fight in our 20 year history. We have never been in this situation before. Now, let us begin! On the left, the challenger who is prepared to lose it all! He is the one to try to break this stunning streak! At 6' 2" 256 lbs. from the great city of Dallas, say hello to Superman Mike Moseley!"

Mike Mosely makes his debut on the stage as the crowd boos and cheers.

"And on the right, a man who truly is of all talents. A man who has surpassed all expectations and has won more fights than anyone in the last 20 years. At 6' 3" weighing in at 278 lbs, give it up for the hometown hero Ragin Tiger Stuart Vargas!"

Stuart arrives and is greeted with cheers and applause. Leo, Jake, and Laina watch the two shake hands and prepare to fight.

"Alright gentleman, remember good luck! Fight!"

The two engage in fists to fists fights where Stuart constantly has the upperhand. As time goes by the trio become impressed at his physical prowess. And just as they look away briefly Stuart ends his fight having Mike pinned to the floor bleeding.

"Wow, this has been history made again! Our hometown hero has broken his personal record again! So once again, congratulations to our hero!"

Hours later, the people have already left the gym and only Stuart is back trying to heal his wounds with his agent.

"Congrats champ. Looks like you'll be going home again."

"Good, I'm tired."

"Hey bud, you want something to eat?"

"Yeah, just send me some Chinese."

"Alright, I'll call it in. Oh hey, you got some fans who want to see you."

"Sure, let them come in."

Leo, Laina and Jake walk up to Stuart where he shakes their hands.

"So what was that for?"

"Well, looks like Shocker finally found me."

"Yeah, so you know who I am?"

"Yep, Shocker sent you right?"

"I don't know. I was told by the other Riders to save the worlds. Shocker has been chasing me and I don't know what they want with me."

"I see, looks like you have amnesia or something."

"I guess, I'm still not sure who I am yet."

"It's okay. You're here now so let's talk. Oh and who are you guys?"

"I'm Laina and this is Jake. He's a Kamen Rider too."

"Yeah, I'm Kuuga."

"Very nice, I'm Stuart as you guessed and I'm Agito."

"So, what now?"

"Well, I have to go back to my apartment. But you're welcomed to come. It seems that something bad's gonna happen."

"For sure. Let's go." 


	21. Barcode Twenty One

Barcode Twenty One: The Shining Warrior...Agito's Rise

Back at Stuart's apartment, he opens a book while the others sit on his couch looking at all the awards that decorate his walls.

"So you won all these?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Damn, you are really good."

"Alright, so I've had these visions of people dying and a force that is coming to destroy us. I've seen them before but I never knew their names."

"You mean Shocker?"

"Yes, them."

"What are they doing here?"

"It seems they found the Overlord who never died. He's the one who remained dormant until Shocker came to his grave."

"Wow, looks like they found a back door."

"Yes. We need to find him before he comes back."

"Okay, let's go then."

In the morning, the group split up and begin to search for the Overlord trying to ensure that everything is clear. Leo looks towards a water fountain and sees a reflection of Kalamide. He looks behind him and there is no one there. Suddenly he is ambushed by several creatures that resemble the Egyptian God Anubis.

"God damn, looks like I picked the right time to be here."

Leo fights off the creatures and pulls out his Decodriver to transform.

"Alright, it's time to stop playing. Transform!"

"Kamen Rider, Decode!"

Decode grabs his sword and starts slashing the creatures one by one. Suddenly, a man riding a green dirtbike arrives and dropkicks one of the creatures that attempts to attack Decode from behind.

"Who are you?"

"I'm here to help. Transform!"

The man disappears from sight and is replaced by a green insectoid creature that begins to roar and ram towards the creatures. Then, another motorcycle arrives and this time it is a police cycle with an armored individual riding on it. He stops, puts the breaks, and pulls out his blaster to take down the creatures.

"And you are?"

"I'm Decode. I'm just passing by."

"I'm G3-X."

"Wait, you were with us before, right?"

"Yep, so let's go already!"

"Got it!"

"By the way, who are you again?"

"The name's Gills."

"Alright, let's go!"

Gills, Decode and G3-X fight off all the creatures taking them out brutally. Then Stuart arrives and prepares to transform. His belt appears on his waist and he poses for his transformation.

"Transform!"

Stuart transforms into Agito and joins the others in their fight.

"Well Agito, nice to see you man."

"Same here, let's get rid of these guys."

Suddenly, a massive energy wave hits them and they are forced back on the ground. A creature appears in front of them in a menacing manner.

"Well, Agito looks like you have come after all. Now you shall die the same way as before."

"Not this time Overlord, you know your time is done. You gave me my powers and I will make sure I keep them to save the people around me."

While the two speak, Kuuga, Laina and Dead End join them in confusion.

"Who the hell is that?"

"That's the one who gave me the shining light."

"Wow, what do we do?"

"I'll take care of him, you can handle the rest."

"Lets go!"

Agito and the Overlord engage in a one on one fight while the rest easily take out the creatures. One by one, storm clouds appear on the heads of the creatures and they explode. After the last one is destroyed, Gills and G3-X join Agito in helping him.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Sorry man, but we do this together."

"Fine."

The three try to take him down but even they aren't able to take him down. Dead End and Kuuga try their turn but are blown away by his attack. Decode runs to Agito and helps him up.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Decode's card holder begins to shine as he pulls out new cards.

"Well, let's see what this does."

"Final Form Rider, Agito!"

"Hold still, this might hurt a bit."

"What?"

Decode touches Agito and he transforms into his motorcycle but in it's hover form. Decade jumps on him as he prepares to attack the Overlord.

"So, what form is this?"

"Agito, I'll just call this the Tornadore."

"Alright, let's go then!"

Decode hovers toward the Overlord and begins to attack him. Gills transforms into his ultimate form and grabs the Overlord with his tail. G3-X pulls out his rocket launcher and successfully paralyzes the Overlord. Dead End and Kuuga prepare for their final attacks as Decode pulls out another card.

"Okay, let's finish him Agito!"

"Right!"

"Final Attack Rider, Agito!"

Decode and Agito ram towards him and manage to lay a devastating attack on him while Dead End and Kuuga help finish him off. The Overlord explodes and they celebrate their victory.

"Finally, it's all over."

Later that day, Stuart and the others meet before they leave for the next world.

"Guys thanks for coming. It meant a lot."

"Yeah, by the way, I'm officer Michael Samson. I'm part of the G3 Unit."

"And I'm Roger. I'm Gills."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Same here. So what next?"

"We're off, but I'm glad that we met Agito. Hopefully our paths will cross again."

"Yeah, same here."

They all shake hands as Leo, Laina, Jake and Shane all leave through a portal. 


	22. Barcode Twenty Two

Barcode Twenty Two: The Royal Flush... Blade's Deck

In another world, Kamen Rider Blade is seen fighting in the rain against a mantis-like creature. Blade struggles to defeat the creature and tries his best to outlast it. The creature then transforms into a human.

"Blade, this ends here."

"I know, that's why you have to die. I cannot allow you to win. The Earth is on the balance. Only one of us can survive."

"I know. I have to kill you before you have the chance."

A belt appears on his waist and he pulls out a card.

"Transform."

"Change!"

He transforms into the same mantis-like creature only now in Rider form.

"Chalice, I have to kill you now."

"I know."

Blade and Chalice charge towards each other slashing each other until the other goes down. As the rain intensifies, Blade realizes that he has to use an ace in the hole to finish him off. So, he catches Chalice off balance and then gets his Blade and scans two of his cards.

"Lightning!"

"Kick!"

Blade puts down the sword and he kicks towards Chalice. The kick pushes Chalice down and with that chance, Blade scans two more cards on his Blade.

"Thunder!"

"Lightning!"

"Slash!"

Blade charges toward Chalice and finishes him off with a devastating slash. Chalice dies instantly and powers down to his creature form. Blade grabs a blank card and throws it toward him. The card absorbs the creature and he takes the card.

"This is it. It's over."

Days later, Leo and the gang arrive at the world of Blade where they plan their next moves.

"Hey Leo, I have some business to take care of. I'll be back alright?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but this is personal."

"Okay see you later then."

Shane departs while the others head to find Blade and the other Riders.

"So what's the deal with Shane?"

"I don't know, but we can deal with that later. Let's find Blade first."

They decide to masquerade as ordinary tourists vacationing at the beach while Jake begins to survey the area.

"Hey guys I don't know what the hell that is, but some weird bug creatures are attacking."

"Oh boy let's go help."

Leo and Jake rush to help while Laina helps civilians along the way. However, before they can transform three people in dirtbikes arrive and kick all the monsters. They pull off their helmets and reveal some Royal symbols. They hold the symbols to their waists and they transform into belts.

"You guys ready?"

"Let's go."

"Transform!"

"Turn up!"

"Turn up!"

"Open up!"

They transform into Riders and attack the monsters effortlessly.

"Hey guys, I'm going to help. Go take care of the civilians."

"Got it!"

Jake and Laina head to help out the civilians while Leo pulls out his Decodriver.

"Okay, let's finish this. Transform!"

"Kamen Rider, Decode!"

Decode charges towards the creatures who then focus on him. The other Riders look at him with confusion.

"Uh, who's that guy?"

"I don't know but looks like he's doing our work for us."

"Alright, let's cook."

"Kamen Rider, Dragon Knight!"

Decode transforms into Dragon Knight and attacks the creatures using several of his cards.

"Attack Rider, Advent!"

Dragreder arrives and prepares for his attack. Decode gets two more cards and prepares for his attacks.

"Attack Rider, Strike Vent!"

"Final Attack Rider, Final Vent!"

"Alright, it's time to cook!"

Decode fires an attack while Dragreder descends down and destroys all the creatures.

"Love the smell of bacon in the afternoon."

Decode powers down and so do the other Riders. They runs towards him preparing to ask questions about what had just transpired.

"Who are you?"

"Me, I'm just passing by. Remember that."

"Okay, well if you want to know I'm Jude."

"I'm Donald."

"And I'm Landon. We're all Kamen Riders like you I guess."

"Well, good. I need to speak to you Blade. This is important."

"Alright. I guess we can talk. Hey guys I'll meet up later."

"Sure, good luck with this guy."

Jude and Leo walk on the shore talking about Leo's presence and the return of the undead.

"So I have to tell you something that might upset you."

"Go ahead."

"I was sent by Shocker to kill you, but I don't know who or what Shocker is so I have to fight against them until I get my answers."

"Yeah, we all get that. So I need your help."

"I know."

"There's one more undead that's still alive. He calls himself Ace and even though I won the Battle Royale, he's still around. I have to finish him off to end all this mayhem."

"I understand. Let's see what we can do."

"Right, let's find him first."

Jude and Leo search through the city to find Ace. Landon and Donald also help in the search while Jake and Laina try to find any sign of undead activity. Laina notices a strange spade in front of them and from behind it a dragon-like undead appears. The spade vanishes and he stammers towards the two.

"Well, looks like I found my prey! Prepare to die!"

Before he can attack, Jude attacks him from behind with his sword and joins the others. Leo, Donald and Landon also join them as they confront the undead.

"Well, looks like you guys found him."

"Yeah, but let's not do that again."

"Right, I want to stay alive Leo." 


	23. Barcode Twenty Three

Barcode Twenty Three: The Deck Is Stacked In Your Favor

"Well guys, let's do this."

"So who are you stranger?"

"I'm just passing by. Remember that! Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Kamen Rider, Decode!"

"Turn Up!"

"Turn Up!"

"Open Up!"

"Hey Laina do you feel bad for being left out?"

"Don't worry. I should have brought her earlier but here she is now."

A tiny white bat that bears a striking resemblance to Kivat arrives and this shocks the group.

"Seriously you didn't tell us?"

"Sorry Leo, I'll be more honest next time."

"Wait where are you going? Shouldn't you help us?"

"I have to find Shane. I'll be back I promise!"

"Okay, well let's go!"

Decode, Blade, Leangle, Garren and Kuuga charge towards Ace and they try to fend him off but he easily manages to defeat them without effort. Then he grabs Blade and tosses him around like a giant pinata and throws him to a building.

"That's it. I'm tired of this!"

"Kamen Rider, Kabuto!"

"Let's see you outrun me."

"Attack Rider, Clock Up!"

Decode speeds up toward Ace while Blade pulls his card and scans it on his sword.

"Sonic!"

"Here I come Ace!"

Garren and Leangle pull cards as well to prepare their attacks while Kuuga switches to his Pegasus form.

"Rush!"

"Gemini!"

"Thief!"

Garren clones himself and Leangle rushes toward Ace while the Garren clones also rush Ace. The attack plan works as Ace cannot keep up with the attacks. Kuuga then attacks with his blaster causing Ace to fall. Decode then notices several cards appear on his card holder. He pulls it out and notices the new cards for Blade. He takes one of the cards and gestures towards Blade.

"Final Form Rider, B-b-blade!"

"Hey this will only hurt for a second."

"What?"

Decode touches Blade and he transforms into a larger version of his sword.

"What did you do to him?"

"Don't worry about that. So are you going to stand around or fight back?"

"Uh sure. Oh, Blade had this card. Thought it would be useful for you too."

"Mmmm, well, try it out."

"Okay. I'll give it a try."

"Chalice!"

Garren scans the card and suddenly Chalice appears in front of them ready to face Ace.

"What? I thought you were dead traitor!"

"Sorry for that. Hey Jude, nice look."

"Thanks a lot Steve."

"So, let's do this guys!"

"Evolution!"

"Absorb Queen!"

"Fusion Jack!"

"Final Attack Rider, B-b-blade!"

The Riders combine their attacks and manage to destroy Ace for good causing the spade to shatter into pieces. Suddenly the undead vanish from around the city and they declare their victory against Ace.

"Thanks for bringing me back guys."

"No problem."

"So who are these guys?"

"Me, I'm just passing through."

"I'm with him."

"I see, well hopefully we can team up in the future."

"Of course. Well I'm off to find my friends."

"Good luck man."

The Royal Riders wave their new allies goodbye while in another part of the city Shane looks toward the sunset having visions of his past. Suddenly he is approached by three strangers holding the same buckles as the Royal Riders.

"So I'm guessing you came back for us didn't you?"

"I'm done with you guys. This ends here."

"I agree, this does end here. For you!"

"Transform!"

"Kamen Rider, Dead End!"

"Open Up!"

"Open Up!"

"Open Up!"

Kamen Riders Ace, Larc and Lance prepare for their battle with Dead End. 


	24. Barcode Twenty Four

Barcode Twenty Four: Dead End's Shot

Dead End, Ace, Larc and Lance fight each other for a while even as night approaches. Eventually they get tired and can't continue fighting. Even as they try to get up they fall to the ground and aren't able to get up. They power down and reveal themselves to Shane.

"Looks like we're evenly matched."

"Yeah, brother. It seems so."

"You do know we're not letting you get away with this."

"Maybe you don't know. Mom would be mad at you."

"Hey jackass, mom's not here to babysit you. I should have killed you guys a long time ago."

"Well, it's too late. We're done with you."

It turns out Ace, Larc and Lance are siblings of Dead End and have been fighting each other for a long time. While they have no names, they have taken the monikers of Royal, Quiver and Joust. The trio leave Dead End and he walks away with a smirk on his face. The next day, Shane walks around a garden and looks around the flowers and bushes blowing in the breeze. He picks up a white rose which is surrounded by many ruby red roses.

"Strange, this rose looks out of place. Like me."

He gets the rose and puts it in his jacket pocket. He walks towards a cafe and sits in one of the unoccuppied tables. He pulls out the rose and looks at it while having flashbacks of his family being killed in front of him as a child. He imagines himself crying loudly as he is taken by an unknown person to a dark room. There he meets three children who stare at him with disdain. The stranger in black gestures him to the others where he whispers "they are your family now." He is suddenly interrupted by a young woman who sits in the same table smiling at him.

"So I noticed you had that rose."

"Uh yeah, I do."

"It's rare to find such a beautiful rose. Especially by a man as handsome as you."

"Thanks."

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about my family."

"Are they okay?"

"No, they were killed in front of me."

Shane tries to hold back his tears before he attempts to speak again.

"I'm so sorry."

The young woman hugs Shane and he feels a strange connection to her and the hug lasts for a while. The young woman takes the white rose and puts it on Shane's jacket pocket.

"Take good care of that rose. It seems you were the right man for it. I see in your eyes the tragedy and your pain. I'm so sorry. Let's have some coffee together. By the way, I'm April."

"I'm Shane."

"So Shane, do you want to go out?"

"Sure, I'd love that."

As time goes by the two go out walking together, laughing at each other and enjoying their time. They go to an amusement park where he gets some cotton candy and puts it in her mouth. They later go to a park where April kisses him passionately and they rest on the grass.

"Well, I have to get going."

"Where to?"

"I have personal things to do."

"I understand. Be careful love."

"Thanks. Here, take this rose. It means more to you than me."

"Thank you, I will take good care of this. Here's my number so you can call me anytime."

Shane puts down the number on his smart phone and he heads out to find his siblings. He heads to the city knowing that they always end up there. And just as predicted they show up in front of him.

"Well, looks like you got a new love interest Shane."

"Yeah, I'm jealous because she has better hair than me."

"It doesn't matter because once we're done we're going to kill her next."

"You don't fucking touch her, you hear me! I will kill you and make you eat those words mother fucker!"

"Well then, let's fight!"

"Transform!"

"Kamen Rider, Dead End!"

"Open Up!"

Their battle causes the people around them to instantly run away while the police attempt to stop the fighting. However, the trio start attacking the police with their weapons. Dead End then counters them and has the police leave the area.

"Looks like I'll need help."

"Kamen Rider, Inscisors, Chi, Crusade!"

"Guys, go ahead and do your thing."

"You got it man!"

"I'm ready."

"Time to give that life back to God!"

The secondary Riders fight the trio while Dead End pulls two more cards.

"Kamen Rider, Blade!"

Blade appears in front of them which seem to confuse the trio even more.

"What's Blade doing here?"

"To finish you guys off! Hey Blade, you ready for this?"

"Yeah, I just finished helping Decode so why not?"

"Good. Then let's go!"

"Final Attack Rider, Lightning, Kick!"

"And for the final recipe."

"Final Attack Riders, Inscisors, Chi, Crusade!"

The Riders all unite and combine their attacks to finish off the trio, causing them to explode. After the explosion dies down, three undead suddenly show up and try to attack Shane.

"So you decided to shed your humanity. Well, time to die either way."

"Final Attack Rider, Dead End!"

He fires a single burst that causes them to explode and this time they die for good. Dead End powers down and picks up three cards that end up in the fire.

"Well guys, you guys are mine now."

He puts the cards in his pocket and he heads back toward Decode and the others. Meanwhile, in another world, Laina ends up lost where she confronts Kalamide and the Ambassador.

"Well, well, looks like someone's been moving a lot." 


	25. Barcode Twenty Five

Barcode Twenty Five: Tiara's Debut...What Took So Long?

Laina ends up facing Kalamide who grabs her using his tentacles and then threatens her.

"Well little girl, it's time for you to play. Now go!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Laina is tossed into a portal and ends up in a dark, barren tundra. She looks out and sees the Shocker Army approaching her. The army stops and the leader of the army gets in front of one of the commanders. She becomes alarmed when she sees Decode with the other Kamen Riders being forced to their knees. Decode looks towards Laina and prepares his final attack.

"Final Form Rider, D-d-decode!"

He jumps up and prepares to attack and just as she prepares to run away, Decode and the army disappear. It turns out they were an illusion and then she sees a mysterious green/black Rider looking towards her and then the Rider disappears as another illusion. She walks toward the area and notices more illusions coming at her. Then, a group of strangers with ominous looks stand in front of her preparing for something sinister. They transform and become Kamen Riders G4-X, Onyx, Omega, Devious, Dark Kabuto, Nega D-Part and King. They prepare to attack her, but the white bat that had been following her arrives and Laina prepares to transform.

"Transform."

The little white bat transforms her into Tiara, which looks similar to Kiva's look. She grabs her saber and heads towards the dark Riders. She successfully fights them off and she starts growing wings which she uses to fly and initiate her Sonic Attack. Her attack succeeds and they disappear into dust. Suddenly a portal opens in front of her and she enters into a forest. She powers down as the bat follows her around. She walks aimlessly trying to find a way out even going so far as running one direction. It proves to not help much as she still is surrounded by endless trees.

Then she stumbles upon a man who looks toward the sky and strangely poses for a transformation.

"Transform!"

He transforms into a Kamen Rider and looks towards Laina.

"I am Kamen Rider Stronger!"

"Wait what are you doing here?"

"I have come to warn you that you must stop Decode. He must be destroyed."

"But he's the only one who knows how to defeat Shocker."

"That might be true, but you must stop him. If you do not, he will stop at nothing to kill you."

She pauses for a moment until she's attacked by several Shockers from behind. Stronger jumps to her defense and fights them all off.

"You must go now!"

"No, I'm staying with you! Transform!"

She transforms into Tiara again which shocks Stronger, but he lets that go and the two work together to defeat them.

"Alright, let's go! Rider Kick!"

"Rider Kick!"

Their combined kicks destroy the remaining combateers and they explode. Apollo arrives in front of them and tries to throw his shield towards them. The attack is deflected by Kamen Riders Skyrider and Super-1.

"I don't think so Apollo."

"We know what you're up to. Now leave before we kill you again!"

"I don't think so Kamen Riders! Soon our plan will come to fruition and you will be sorry!"

Apollo throws his shield again but this time the Riders prepare for their counter attack. Tiara looks with confusion as the Riders easily defeat Apollo. However, he breaks from Skyrider's grip and heads towards Tiara.

"Look out!"

"Not this time Apollo!"

Tiara grows her wings again and unleashes her Sonic Attack again. It works and causes his shield to break. Before she can finish him off he vanishes without a trace. The Riders gather toward her and tell her of what is bound to happen next.

"It seems we haven't introduced ourselves. I am Kamen Rider Skyrider."

"I am Super-1."

"Well I'm Tiara, but you can call me Laina."

"Alright Tiara, thank you for helping us. We must leave before Shocker returns again. Remember, you must stop Decode from realizing who he really is."

"I'll do my best."

"You'll have to."

The Riders disappear and she tries to find her way out again. Oddly enough, she ends up at the cottage with the trio waiting for her by the front door.

"What the hell? How come you didn't tell us you were a Kamen Rider?"

"Yeah, you should've told us."

"I mean seriously you have much to tell us."

"How did you guys get back so quickly?" 


	26. Barcode Twenty Six

Barcode Twenty Six: Going Full Speed to the Heavens...Kabuto's Song

"Look guys, the reason I didn't tell you was because I was worried how you guys might react. Plus I do have secrets I have to keep to myself."

"I guess so, but you can't be lying to us like this. You need to be upfront about these things."

"Yeah, plus we have to trust each other."

"You're right, I'll be more honest about this."

"Alright, since you guys are here I'm heading out to visit Kabuto. Alone."

"Sure, let us know what happens. I need to sleep."

"Fine. See you all later."

Leo disappears and heads towards another portal. He ends up in another city that is overrun by Worms. The people run away trying to avoid these swarms and police create barriers to prevent them from breaching the city. Leo ends up in the middle of it all and is forced to fight them all.

"Damn, what a bad time for me to be here. Transform!"

"Kamen Rider, Decode!"

Decode slashes the Worms while trying to save as many people as possible. He pulls out two cards and prepares another transformation.

"Kamen Rider, Phi!"

He then pulls out the other card for the next transformation.

"Form Rider, Axel!"

"Start up."

Decode in his Phi form attacks all the Worms quickly with no effort but the Axel timer runs out and he is forced back into his Phi form. From behind him he sees a girl that is about to be attacked. He tries to help, but time freezes before he can reach. He then sees Kabuto in front of the girl and time continues. He moves the girl to a safe place and proceeds to attack all the other Worms.

"1, 2, 3."

"Rider Kick."

"Rider Kick!"

His final attack finishes off the rest of the Worms while Decode uses his Phi form to finish off the others.

"Final Form Rider, Phi!"

The Worms explode as the two Riders power down and stare at each other for a while.

"Who are you stranger? I've never seen you in these parts."

"How much time do you have for the whole story?"

Leo walks Charles through the whole situation, who he is and how he got to the city. Charles listens patiently as Leo shows him his Decodriver and the cards he uses.

"So, I'm guessing I'm in a world right?"

"Yeah, this is a world like any other and it's in danger."

"I see. It seems the sky cries louder than before."

"What?"

"It's a saying."

"Okay, so what do you think of that?"

"Well, I love a challenge. My grandma would say never slow down. Even as gravity tries to take you, let your wings fly free."

"Okay, so what now?"

"Well, I have some people you should meet. They'll want to hear about this."

Meanwhile back at the Shocker fortress, a group of combateers work on a machine that has been worked on for thousands of years. Kalamide, Cyderas, Arachnis, and Ambassador look from their posts and laugh with glee.

"Well, looks like we'll be done sooner that we know."

"Yes. All we need is that mischevious moron and we'll be done."

"Absolutely. Soon we will wipe out all the Kamen Riders and they will suffer before me."

"Yes. And now we prepare for the invasion! Hahahahahahaha!"

Back at a restaurant called the Sea Lounge, Charles prepares food for Leo while two strangers approach Charles with a friendly manner.

"Hey Charles."

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Right on time. So, guys, this is Leo. Leo, this is Devon and Trevor."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Feeling's mutual."

"So what's going on here man?"

"Leo has some distressing news for us. We'll need to pay attention."

"Is it about the Worms?"

"No, it's about something worse than that."

"Really? Well, I'm all ears."

"Very well then. What I'm about to tell you is something that will affect your world and others like it."


	27. Barcode Twenty Seven

Barcode Twenty Seven: Going Full Speed...And Towards Insanity

Leo explains the entire story of his being and how Shocker plans to destroy every world until there are no more Kamen Riders. Trevor and Devon stay silent and stumble to find any sort of response.

"So we're not actually human?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that there are other worlds like this one, but they are in danger."

"So like other dimensions?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I thought we were the only ones. Man we should tell the other guys."

"They'll know eventually."

"So what now?"

"We need to destroy the Infinity Worm. He's been sent by Shocker to destroy your world."

"That makes sense now. I knew this must have been the reason for their return."

"Yes. And now we need to find him before he gets any further."

"Let's go then."

Leo, Charles, Trevor and Devon search for the Infinity Worm while ZECT CEO Norman Willis prepares to find the worm himself along with his ZECT troopers.

"Alright men, get going and don't let Kabuto find it."

"Yes sir."

The ZECT troopers ride in their vans and head to find the worm while a stranger with a strange mark on his forehead sees them from a balcony. He jumps off the balcony and heads to a nearby garage. He takes his shirt off revealing an insectoid outer skin. He transforms painfully and declares himself as Kamen Rider Scythe. He then runs towards a van and jumps on the back door.

"Sir, we have a problem. Someone's hit the back door."

"Take care of it."

"Yes sir."

A trooper opens the top hatch and discovers Scythe riding on the back door. He attempts to blast him, but is attacked by two similar looking Kamen Riders who aid Scythe.

"Are you okay Scythe?"

"Yes I am. Thank you Adonis and O."

The three riders attack the troopers causing the van to crash at an alley way. The three riders jump before the van explodes killing the troopers. The riders find a portal and head towards it.

Meanwhile, the others try to find the Infinity worm until Charles notices a power plant nearby with worms populating the generators.

"Looks like they're here."

Devon, Trevor and Leo join him as they figure out their next move.

"I guess the Infinity Worm is here?"

"Yeah, look above."

The Infinity Worm appears and flies towards them. He lands and takes his wings back down revealing his spiked, purple body and resembles that of a Kabuto beetle.

"Well, well, Kabuto vs Kabuto. This will be a nice battle for me."

"Well, for me that is."

"Let's go guys. Transform!"

"Transform."

"Kamen Rider. Decode!"

"Change Beetle."

"Change Stag Beetle."

"Change Wasp."

"Devon, Trevor, take care of the worms me and Decode will take care of this guy."

"Right!"

Wasp and Stag attack the worms while Decode and Kabuto fight the Infinity Worm.

"So, let's speed things up Decode."

"Good idea."

"Kamen Rider, Blade!"

"Okay. Clock up."

"Clock up."

"Attack Rider, Sonic!"

Decode in Blade form and Kabuto speed up and fight the Infinity worm but aren't able to hit him without falling. Eventually the clock up ends and they are forced back to the ground.

"Clock over."

"We need a strategy here."

Decode notices three more cards in his hands and finds the Final Form Rider card for Kabuto.

"Hey Kabuto, this might hurt a bit."

"No need to tell me. I'm ready."

"Final Form Rider, Kabuto!"

Kabuto transforms into a human sized version of his Zecter and charges toward the worm. The Infinity Worm tries to fight back but can't push him aside.

"What the hell is that?"

"Hey guys. It's your turn too."

"What do you mean by that?"

"This will only hurt for a second."

"Final Form Riders, Wasp, Stag!"

"Oooooh!"

Stag and Wasp turn into their versions of their Zecters and charge towards the worms. They are able to destroy all the worms and focus their attention on the Infinity Worm.

"Alright guys. Let's do this together!"

"Right!"

"Final Attack Riders, Kabuto, Wasp, Stag!"

Decode jumps toward the worm and the three combine their attacks with him. With a sweeping attack they are able to destroy the Infinity Worm for good. Afterwards, they power down and look towards the explosion.

Later, Leo shakes the hands of all the Riders as he prepares to return back to the cottage.

"Thanks Charles for everything."

"Yeah, good luck with your journey. As my grandmother would say, a journey only ends when you do."

"See ya man."

"Take care dude."

Leo heads through a portal and heads back to the cottage. Meanwhile, in another world at New York City a stranger looks outside his apartment room and sees the flashing lights of Madison square garden. He heads to the bathroom and washes his face. Hanging on a coat hanger is a strange belt and he holds a smart phone with the Greek Letter Phi emblazoned on the back. He grabs his belt and heads out to the city.


	28. Barcode Twenty Eight

Barcode Twenty Eight: The City That Never Sleeps...Or Cries

Inside the NYC Subway near Manhattan, an old man exits a train and walks towards the exit. He buys a newspaper from a nearby vendor and walks towards a coffee shop. Suddenly he is attacked from behind and falls on to the concrete. Two men wearing overcoats approach him while smiling and prepare to attack him. In the light the old man notices their reflections are very frightening. Before they can attack, Gordon counters them and throws them to the side.

"You're safe now. Get out of here."

The old man leaves and Gordon pulls out his belt and smart phone. He places the belt on his waist and prepares to transform.

"555. Standing by."

"Transform!"

"Complete."

He transforms into Phi and does his usual hand gesture before charging towards them. They transform into a crocodile and bat Orpinoch and attack him as well. He pulls out his Phi Shot and pulls out the memory chip from the phone and inserts it into the Shot.

"Ready!"

"Exceed Charge!"

Phi pulverizes the orpinoch with the Shot, but is not aware that the other orpinoch is about to attack him. Kamen Riders Delta and Chi counter and attack him with ease.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Sorry, traffic."

"Okay guys, let me finish this one."

"Be our guest."

Phi pulls out the Phi Pointer and inserts it into a slot next to his right foot. He puts the memory chip into the pointer and prepares for the other final attack.

"Ready!"

"Exceed Charge!"

He jumps up and it shoots a beam of energy that he uses to kick towards him and the orpinoch explodes and then disintegrates. The tree power down and head back to the subway station.

The next morning, Leo walks in the middle of Madison Square Garden and looks around to find Phi. He notices the constant barrage of advertisements moving across the skyline and one of them is the a news ticker showing that several more incidents of monster attacks have occurred in the subway. Leo runs to the nearest subway station hopefully to find these monsters. He notices a group of men all wearing identical suits standing in a circle all around him while the people avoid them as they mind their own business.

"Let me guess, you want me to kill you?"

"We'll see about that."

They pull out orange belts emblazoned with Smart Brain and they strap them on.

"Transform!"

"Complete."

The men transform into the Omicron Troopers, foot soldiers sent by Smart Brain to wipe out all remaining orpinochs created by them, including the three Riders.

"Well, looks like I have a challenge. Transform!"

"Kamen Rider, Decode!"

Decode pulls out another card to counter these troopers.

"Attack Rider, Illusion!"

He clones himself and attacks all the troopers and then the people begin to panic and run away from the scene. The illusion card wears off and he is forced to fight them on his own. Suddenly, Phi, Delta and Chi arrive on their cycles and aid Decode in his fight.

"Let me guess, you're Decode right?"

"How did you know?"

"We figured it out ourselves. Come on guys, let's go."

"Awakening!"

Phi transforms into his Axel form while Delta and Chi pull out their weapons and help Decode fight off the troopers.

"Alright, let's speed things up!"

"Start up!"

Phi speeds through the group and destroys all the Omicron Troopers with one slash. They disintegrate and the fire alarm goes off turning on the sprinklers.

"Come on Decode, let's go back to my place, we have much to talk about."

"Breaking News, after an incident involving a senior and 2 monsters being killed by the vigilante, the vigilante and several other individuals were seen fighting the foot soldiers of the corporation Smart Brain which many claim were responsible for the monsters' creation. We tried to get comment from them but they have so far refused to comment only saying they will cooperate with police. We'll update you as the events unfold."

"So, these are the guys who made those Riders?"

"Yeah, but they're not Riders like us. Decode, I already know a lot about you but let me introduce myself. I'm Gordon."

"I'm James, but you can call me Dalton."

"And I'm Grant."

"Nice to meet you all. So what kind of help do you need?"

"Let's just say we need to get rid of Smart Brain once and for all."

"Okay. How?"

"Well, I know where the original orpinoch lies and he's waiting to be awakened. We have to stop him so we can make sure Smart Brain never does this again. We need your help."

"That's the easy part. But remember this, we do this my way got it?"

"Fine, let's go then."

Leo, Grant, Gordon and Dalton all leave Gordon's apartment and they head towards an alley way. Leo opens up a portal and head towards Smart Brain. 


	29. Barcode Twenty Nine

Barcode Twenty Nine: The Infiltration of Smart Brain

The group arrive in front of Smart Brain and decide how to proceed past security and its elaborate surveillance system. Leo nonchalantly walks in front of security to get their attention as Gordon, Grant and Dalton watch from below a canal.

"Sir we have an uninvited guest."

"Take care of him."

"Yes sir. Excuse me what business do you have here?"

"Me, nothing. I'm going to be honest with you. I'm going in there and you won't stop me."

"Not going to happen. Men, apprehend him."

As one officer tries to detain him, a portal appears behind him and the three appear attacking all the officers. Leo fights the head of security and then makes him vanish through another portal. Leo pulls out his Decodriver as the others pull out their gear belts.

"5,5,5"

"9,1,3"

"3,3,3"

"Standing by."

"Kamen Rider..."

"Transform!"

"Decode!"

"Complete."

Decode, Phi, Delta and Chi charge towards the entrance disposing of the security officers and disabling the surveillance system. Then they enter the main facility where Decode stops Phi.

"Phi, you know what you're doing right?"

"Yeah, we bulldoze this whole damn place once and for all."

Phi encounters more security guards who then transform into their Orpinoch forms. Delta jumps from above and pushes them into one of the facilities housing the Orpinochs. Chi shows up with his pointer and prepares to attack. He removes the chip from his phone and inserts it into the pointer.

"Exceed Charge."

He fires a yellow lazer cone which he kicks towards the Orpinochs and disintegrates them. Decode arrives from behind and pulls a card to help.

"Final Attack Rider, Decode!"

More of the Orpinochs explode but Phi pushes to the center of the facility while the others continue to destroy the resting Orpinochs and the security guards. As time goes by the end up in the middle of the facility where they meet the Orpinoch Lord.

"Well, looks like you came just in time Gordon."

"This ends here!"

"For you that is. And who are you stranger?"

"I'm just passing by, remember that!"

"Okay guys ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Let's go then."

"Hold on, let me get dressed first."

"Kamen Rider, Kabuto!"

"What the hell, did you just transform into another Rider?"

"Yeah. We'll have to be faster than light to kill him."

"Good idea."

Phi pulls out his Axel Watch and inserts the memory chip into the phone while removing the old one and inserting it into his saber.

"Ready."

"Let's do this!"

"Start up."

"Attack Rider, Clock up!"

Decode and Phi speed up and counter the Lord's attacks while Delta and Chi help destroy the remaining Orpinochs that survived.

"Clock Over!"

"3, 2, 1, Time Out!"

"What's the matter? You done already?"

"Actually, we're not."

Three more cards appear in his hands and notices a new attack form card.

"Let's try this. Gordon, this will hurt only for a second."

"Final Form Rider, Phi!"

Phi transforms into a human sized blaster that resembles his Phi Blaster and this surprises the other Riders.

"What the hell is that?"

"Who cares let's kill him!"

Decode aims at the Lord while Delta and Chi hold him down.

"Are you ready now?"

"Yes."

"Final Attack Rider, Phi!"

A red energy cone shoots from the blaster but this one obliterates him and he screams before he explodes. He transforms back and they power down trying to learn what had happened.

"How did you do that?"

"Don't worry, it was easy. Anyways I'm off. Take care guys."

"You too."

"See ya."

"Be careful."

Decode heads to the portal and instantly arrives at a Navajo reservation in Mesa, Arizona. 


	30. Barcode Thirty

Barcode Thirty: The Echo of Thunder

In Mesa, Arizona at a local football field, a group of Navajos are dancing the Harvest Dance to celebrate the bounty of nature and their family unity. Several Navajo elders chant while three younger Navajos play the drum, a wooden flute and a guitar. Leo is seen among the crowd of both Native Americans and spectators. The children continue to dance with their patterns and then the chief shows up and begins to chant in his native tongue. The children form a circle while the chief instructs the three to join him. They engage in chants which confuses Leo, but he notices in the air that a giant manta ray arrives and attacks the Natives.

The spectators run scared but Leo notices the three pulling out strange instruments. One pulls out a strange tuning fork, one pulls out a strange brace and the other has a strange flute. One tunes the fork, one pulls the strings and the other blows in the flute. They come out and transform into Kamen Riders of different colors. Leo decides to join in the action to help.

"Transform!"

"Kamen Rider, Decode!"

Decode heads out to help the natives and heads out to meet the three riders. The riders see him and begin to ask questions.

"Who are you stranger?"

"I'm just passing by. Seems you need help with this one."

"Sure, why not. My name is Running Bear, but you can call me Echo."

"I am Sani but you can call me Thunder."

"And I am Hashkeh Naabah, but you can call me Storm."

Echo pulls out the Fire Drum Sticks, Thunder pulls out his Sonic Trumpet and Storm pulls out the Rage Guitar. Decode, realizing he doesn't have any instruments decides to use his saber instead.

"Let's go!"

Thunder fires several red flares at the monster while Storm finds a place to get closer to the monster. Echo and Decode try to find a way to get to the monster without it leaving.

"Alright Decode, I need a boost to get to the Beast!"

"I got you covered."

"Kamen Rider, D-Part, Sword Form!"

Decode transforms into D-Part with Marlow taking control of him.

"Alright fuckers, let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Marlow summons the D-Liner and helps Echo get closer to the monster.

"Hey I don't know you but let's do this together!"

"You got it champ!"

Marlow helps the other Riders on the monster and they prepare to attack. Echo pulls out a drum from his buckle, Thunder transforms his Sonic Trumpet into an actual Trumpet, and Storm stabs the guitar into the monster. Echo bashes the drum, Thunder plays the trumpet and Storm rocks out which causes the monster to fall to the ground.

"Alright let's do this!"

"Final Attack Rider, D-Part!"

The D-Liner charges toward the monster, destroying it for good. The Riders regroup and Marlow leaves with his usual goodbye.

"So, you must have been sent to kill us, correct?"

"How did you know?"

"Our Chief has told us everything."

"So you're Navajos?"

"Yes, but I didn't start as one. I was born in the Apache tribe but the creatures destroyed my home and I was taken in by the Chief. His name is Yas which means snow."

"So what now?"

"You must come with us. There is great danger on the horizon and you must witness it."

"Alright, let's go then."

Leo, Running Bear, Sani and Hashkeh head to the reservation. Meanwhile, Shane, Laina and Jake end up in the same area with Leo just yards away.

"Damn it, he should have waited, hey Leo! Wait for us!"

"Guys?"

"We were looking for you."

"Well, come on. Hey guys they are with me."

"Fair enough. They must witness this too." 


	31. Barcode Thirty-One

Barcode Thirty-One: The Orchestra of the Wind

Leo, Laina, Jake, Shane, Running Bear, Sani and Hashkah head to Chief Yas's home where he prepares for a ceremony.

"My Chief, they are here as you requested."

"Thank you Running Bear, I appreciate it. It seems that trouble is coming our way. But it's not what you expect."

"What do you mean Chief?"

"It seems that a dark force is coming for us. And we have to stop them before they get here. "

"Of course, they have come to help us."

"Good. Here, drink some of this. This will clear your mind of all the troubles you have encountered."

"Uh, sure thanks."

They take a sip of the drink which to them tastes bitter as their faces clench from the drink. Yas simply grins and puts the pot away.

"Let's go. I have something you might find interesting."

The group head to the backyard where they find several several tribes members performing dances and preparing for a feast.

"This is why we do what we do. It is for them. Our families are connected spiritually and we must do all we can to not break that bond."

"Understood. So what's the problem?"

"Well, these creatures that you just saw are appearing out of nowhere and we have to stop them. But this time they seem to be coming to the same region. We have to stop them here and now before they break our bonds as a family."

"Well that's easy. Let's go get them."

"Good, I'll be waiting for you here. Remember Running Bear, this is important in your journey. "

"Let us go new friends. We must keep this area safe."

The group head to the Grand Canyon where they witness strange creatures attack tourists nearby.

"Oh great not these guys."

"Let's go! Transform!"

"Kamen Rider, Decode!"

"Kamen Rider, Dead End!"

The Kamen Riders all attack the creatures and use their weapons to protect the tourists. The Wind Riders guide the civilians to safety while Decode helps Kuuga with the battle. They manage to dispose of the monsters until the ground starts the rumble and a giant crab like monster arises from the concrete. The monster attacks all the riders as they attempt to jump on it.

"Decode, we need to get close enough!"

"Right!"

"Kuuga, hold still."

"Fine just hurry."

"Final Form Rider Kuuga!"

Decode jumps on Kuuga as he attempts to steer him towards the monster

"Kuuga, hang on!"

"Whoa that thing is trying to get me. Fuck!"

"What else is new? This way Kuuga!"

"Right! I see an opening. I'm taking it!"

Kuuga finds a vulnerable spot for Decode and drops him off there. But as he lands the monster moves around trying to get him off. Suddenly a tug of war ensues as Decode tries to stay on the monster while the other Riders attempt to steer it away from the populace. Decode shouts to Echo hoping to get his help.

"Hey Echo! I need you help!"

"Right! I'm on my way! Brothers help me!"

"Yeah!"

"We got you!"

Thunder and Storm catapult him to Decode and Decode grabs Echo's hand. They try to gain traction but the monster tries to remove them from its back. Then the monster throws them near a trash can and they try to think of another plan until Decode's card holder glows and he sees three new cards he can use.

"Looks like I got something new. Hey Echo stay still.."

"What?"

"Final Form Rider, Echo!"

Echo first transforms into a sort of red-orange bird that resembles the same bird that he uses as his gadgets. The bird then transforms into a drum and he gets on the monster and pulls out two sticks. He then starts beating the drum and the monster gets paralyzed with the beats. Storm and Thunder take the opportunity and pull out their instruments.

"Quickly brother, let's go!"

Dead End also gets drum sticks and he helps out as well. Storm and Thunder play their instruments to destroy the monster as the people look towards them and start dancing to the beat. Decode bashes the drum more and more until he finally beats it to the point where the monster vanishes completely without an explosion. The people celebrate the dance and cheer for the Riders. Before they can celebrate, two portals appear and Decode realizes he has to choose one.

"Leo, you and the others take that portal. I'm going to that one."

"Fair enough. Thank you guys."

"No thank you for everything. Go, and be careful."


	32. Barcode Thirty Two

Barcode Thirty Two: The Final Form ... Ultimate Power Revealed

Leo ends up in a construction site, but there is no one manning the machines and the clouds darken as he approaches a nearby trailer. Suddenly an explosion hits him and he is forced on to the ground. From the smoke arrives several Riders who were previously seen haunting Laina before she became a Kamen Rider. Kamen Riders Dark Kabuto, Onyx, Omega, and Dark Kiva march towards him preparing to fight.

"Well Decode looks like we found you. Shocker wants you back. And we're going to make sure you come back to us!"

"Fine, I guess you'll do. Transform!"

"Kamen Rider, Decode!"

Decode fights the three Riders simultaneously but has trouble trying to fend them all at once. The three dark riders manage to over power him and use their special attacks to try to finish him off.

"1, 2, 3.."

"Rider Kick!"

"Rider Kick!"

"Strike Vent!"

"Exceed Charge."

However, he manages to duck their attacks and is forced back into a pile of bricks. Then he notices a strange device that is the same color and theme as his Decodriver. He picks it up and notices another card appearing in his right hand. He slides the card in and the screen turns on revealing a touchscreen device.

"Well, let's give this a try."

"Kuuga, Agito, Dragon Knight, Phi, Blade, Echo, Kabuto, D-Part, Kiva, Final Kamen Rider, Decode!"

He suddenly transforms into his final form and replaces his buckle with the device itself. His eyes turn red and his suit reveals a more silver and black look.

"Hmm,let's see what this does."

"Dragon Knight! Final Kamen Rider, Survive!"

Dragon Knight appears next to him in his Survive form where he is surprised to see him.

"What the hell? Where am I?"

"Not now Kit. Onyx needs to die. He made a pact with shocker and now he needs to go."

"Got it."

"Advent."

Dragreder arrives and Dragon Knight ascends towards it riding on its back. Then Dragreder transforms into his final Rider Cycle where Decode joins him and he pulls another cards getting ready for his attack. Onyx prepares his final attack as well.

"Final Vent."

"Final Attack Rider, Decode!"

Dragon Knight and Decode overpower Onyx and he is destoryed immediately.

"Thanks Kit. You can return home."

"Yeah see you."

Dragon Knight disappears and Decode prepares to face Omega.

"I got something for you."

"Phi, Final Kamen Rider, Blaster."

"Gordon, you know what to do."

"You got it man."

Phi pulls out his blaster and prepares to attack.

"Final Attack Rider, Phi!"

"Exceed Charge!"

Phi and Decode fire two energy shots that prevent Omega's final slash from working and then it kills him for good. Dark Kabuto appears and challenges Decode.

"See ya Gordon."

"Same to you man."

"Kabuto, Final Kamen Rider, Hyper."

"Charles, ready?"

"I'm always ready."

"Damn you Kabuto! Now die!"

"Rider Kick!"

"Final Attack Rider, Kabuto!"

"Maximum Rider Power, 1, 2, 3.."

"Hyper Kick!"

"Rider Kick!"

The three jump to the air and they attempt their rider kicks, but Decode and Kabuto manage to overpower Dark Kabuto. Dark Kiva stands behind bricks in a cowardly fashion, afraid to move.

"Hey Dark Kiva. If you want to live, I suggest you leave. I don't want to summon Kiva to kill you."

"Okay, fine, but I promise I'll be back."

Dark Kiva runs away and disappears. Decode notices another portal and he enters through it waving goodbye to Kabuto as he also disappears. 


	33. Barcode Thirty Three

Barcode Thirty Three: I want to be a cop... Maybe not

Meanwhile, Shane and the rest of the gang end up in another city were an Imagin runs away from a uniformed man. The Imagin then notices the gang and heads toward them. However the uniformed man jumps in front of him.

"Well looks like you have reached the end of the line."

"You can't stop me!"

"Not this time. I have help. Hey Ronald let's go."

"Yes sir."

"Transform!"

"Police Form!"

The stranger transforms into a Rider similar to D-Part and a Police car drives on his helmet and it becomes part of his helmet. The strange Imagin next to him transforms into a giant silver rifle.

"Alright, it's time to do our work. Yah!"

The Rider and the Imagin engage in a fight where the Rider easily blasts away the Imagin's attacks. As they get closer, the Rider jumps onto his head and then jumps again. In mid-air he fires another blast that causes him to explode. The Imagin hits a window and tries to recover.

"Okay Ronnie, let's finish him."

"Right!"

"Full Charge!"

The Rider fires a ballistic shot that kills the Imagin in one explosive shot. The Rider does a peace sign to the others and he powers down.

"Well, well Shane, looks like I found you messing around again. Haha."

"Yeah, actually we ended up here because Shocker's back."

"I know. I'm fighting their henchmen constantly. Good thing you're here. It's too bad you left the academy. You could've been the best enforcer here."

"Yeah, sorry man but I had to go my own ways."

"Wait, you were a cop before?"

"Yeah I sure was. But at this point I just wanted to relax and do my own thing. And that's why I'm with you guys."

"Too bad. Well hello friends my name is Lieutenant Grayson Koyomi, but you can call me E-gage. I was originally from Taiwan, but here I am helping those in need."

"Oh hey, I'm Laina."

"I'm Jake."

"Nice to meet you. Well join me at headquarters, we have much to discuss."

The group head to the police station where they encounter police officers and Imagin working together and even training together.

"So you train Imagin?"

"No, they work with us. Often it's because of loyalty to their human counterparts or their hatred of their own people's actions."

"I see."

"Shane, we missed you here. It's unfortunate that you left us. You could have been the leader of our precinct."

"I know, but I would rather deliver my own brand of justice without all the formalities."

"True. I do feel that vigilantism has its place."

"Well, who's the perp today?"

"It's the one that we tried to get a while back. The one that you knew personally."

Shane starts having flashbacks of a strange creature killing someone he knew personally as he tries to console her. He is seen crying while the rain pours down violently before the creature leaves them both behind. He wakes from his flashback and clenches both his fists.

"Fucking bastard will pay for this!"

"So Shane, how about one more for old times sake?"

"Hell yeah. How about you guys?"

"I'm up for it."

"Yeah, me too."

The group head to the city where they witness a strange Rider attacking the city and several Imagin chasing civilians. Shane immediately recognizes the Rider and has flashbacks of facing that same rider in the past.

"Oh shit, looks like he's back."

"No kidding Shane. Let's go already!"

"Guys, let's do this!"

"Transform!"

"Kamen Rider, Dead End!"

"Strike Form!"

The Riders engage the imagin while Dead End approaches the Rider who is a more purple version of D-Part.

"So you decided to show your face. You know I have to kill you now."

"You failed before so what makes you think you'll win this time?"

"Simple. You'll screw up like usual."

"We'll see Shane."

"Right. Here's some friends you can play with. Let's see what you got."

"Kamen Rider, Crusade!"

"Kamen Rider G3-X!"

Dead End sends the two riders to take on his nemesis but he makes them disappear within minutes. The Rider charges towards him and they engage in a fight in which neither has an advantage. As the sun goes down the fight continues until Dead End is too tired to fight back. So the Rider takes him down and the others run towards him.

"Shane, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I can't beat him. He's just too strong."

"Don't worry, I got something for you. I've been saving this for a while, but it's time you got to use it."

From thin air, a blue device similar to Decode's appears and he is surprised to see it.

"Is this.."

"Yeah, it's your final treasure."

"Alright, let's go!"

"G3-X, Wing Knight, Chi, Garren, Thunder, Stag, Zenos, Crusade!"

"Final Kamen Rider, Dead End!"

Dead End transforms to his final form which is also similar to Decode's and he prepares to fight.

"What about you guys, ready?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Kuuga transforms into his Ultimate Form while the others help the civilians.

"Let's go!"

Kuuga, Dead End, and E-gage charge towards the dark Rider where Dead End summons his first Rider.

"Wing Knight, Kamen Rider, Survive!"

Wing Knight appears in his Survive form and attacks the dark Rider while Kuuga and E-gage manage to out maneuver him.

"Okay, let's try something else."

"Stag, Kamen Rider, Hyper."

"Ready Stag?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Attack Rider, Hyper Clock Up!"

"Hyper Clock Up!"

Time freezes all around them which gives them a chance to implement their final attacks.

"Let's do this Ronnie!"

"Right-o!"

"Rider Kick!"

"Full Charge!"

"Final Attack Rider, Stag! Hyper Kick!"

The final attacks manage to destroy the rider and he explodes instantly. Time resumes and the explosion speeds up.

"Well, that'll teach you asshole."

"Indeed. Good job guys."

"No problem."

Later that day Leo is seen teleporting to the same place only this time Shane spots him from behind and they engage in conversation.

"What took you so long?"

"Long story man, long story."


	34. Barcode Thirty Four

Barcode Thirty Four: The Shocker Encounter... This again?

The team return to the cottage to discuss their next moves. Leo prints out pictures of the various battles he had with the other Riders as he begins to lament leaving them without really saying goodbye to them.

"What now?"

"We need to find Shocker. Why are they after me? I need to know the truth."

"Alright. You want to go alone?"

"I do."

"Okay. We'll be here in case you don't come back."

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it."

"No problem Leo. We care."

Laina approaches Leo and gives him a long romantic kiss.

"Don't die love."

Leo passes through the portal and heads towards the woods charging ahead. Time passes by and he becomes confused as to why he hasn't gone closer to Shocker's base. Suddenly, he hears a sound of leaves rustling in the ground. Several figures move around him causing him confusion. Then one of those figures takes him down and he suffers through a nose bleed. He gets up, cleans himself and notices the legendary Kamen Riders standing in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"We cannot let you pass. You will put us at risk."

"I have to stop them. With or without your help."

"No, we know you well. If you face them, you will be lost to us and we will all perish. We have to stop you here and now."

"Fine, have it your way. Transform!"

"Kamen Rider, Decode!"

Decode chases towards the Riders and fights them one by one. Despite being outnumbered he is able to handle them and then runs towards them without fear.

"Let me give you a lesson in speed."

"Kamen Rider, Kabuto!"

"Attack Rider, Clock Up!"

As Kabuto he speeds up and attacks all of the Riders with speed. Then he pulls out several other cards to finish them off.

"Kamen Rider, Echo!"

He pulls out his drum sticks and attacks them with flame blasts and then heads towards Amazon. Amazon bites his arm several times so Decode pulls another card to help him.

"Kamen Rider, Blade!"

"Attack Rider, Metal!"

He transforms into Blade's metal form and causes Amazon to hurt his teeth. He then slashes Amazon and heads towards Electro and Super-1. But before they can finish their fight, a large ship that bears the Shocker emblem fires towards them causing explosions and several wildfires near them. The ship lands and several Shocker troopers attack the Riders. Kalamide, Apollo and Ambassador Hell arrive and drag Decode into the ship. The Riders try to stop them but they are attacked by Viceron who forces them back with his force field attack. Decode powers down on his own and the ship leaves the forest with the Riders surrounded by flames.

"One, let me take care of this."

"Of course. Go."

Adonis grows and uses his size to blow the fire away with his spinning attack while the other Riders run towards safety. Adonis finds a nearby lake and uses it to extinguish the wildfires with one foul swoop. The fires die down revealing ashen black trees and dead wood. The Riders regroup and head towards the ship hoping to save Decode.


	35. Barcode Thirty Five

Barcode Thirty-Five: The Invasion Begins

The Legendary Riders chase towards the ship on their Rider Cycles to save Decode. Then the ship speeds towards a wormhole and disappears. The Riders decide not to stop and try to find a way to the ship without losing Decode. The ship ends up in a dark dimension where the skies are dark purple and the land is dominated by a castle with the Shocker logo emblazoned in a hologram. The ship arrives with Ambassador Hell welcoming his army's abduction of Decode.

"Congratulations Apollo. Now We have all the power we need. Prepare the ships for invasion!"

"Yes Ambassador. Soon all the Rider worlds will be ours and we will erase their existence once and for all!"

"Excellent. Soon those Riders will have nowhere to turn! Gather our troops. We must deliver our speech!"

"Yes sir!"

Decode is placed in a chamber where he's forced to remember who he actually was. He sees flashbacks of him escaping several realities and seeing a younger Laina and Shane looking over him. They get killed by Ambassador Hell and in their corpses he sees Jake being murdered by Apollo. Decode powers down and falls down. Kalamide opens the chamber and checks on Leo.

"Wake up! It's time to go!"

Leo opens his eyes and shades of purple decorate his pupils. He gets up and looks to Kalamide.

"Let's go."

Ambassador Hell gathers the Shocker Army as well as the enemies from each Kamen Rider World. He stands alongside Kalamide, Apollo, Leo and his other Generals. He nods at them and they return in kind.

"Alright my Army, prepare for the invasion! The age of the Kamen Rider dies here! Now Leo shall finish the job and destroy their legacy for good. One thought he would escape me. But now he and the others will perish. I will make him pay for destroying us over time. Now it's time to combine these worlds and rewrite history. We will forever rule the universe and seek out other ones to conquer. Now prepare for battle my comrades and fight!"

The army cheers wildly and the Generals give a one arm salute. The Shocker army enter their ships and tanks and head towards several portals leading to each world. In the distance, a stranger in Green and Black notices the invasion and heads out towards the shadows.

The ships invade each world and the invasion begins. 


	36. Barcode Thirty Six

Barcode Thirty Six: The Invasion... Pirate Surprise

The Kamen Rider worlds become overrun with Shocker troopers as the people try to run from the chaos. The Kamen Riders try to fight back in each world but they are surrounded by the ships and tanks even with their abilities. Shocker dispatches their commanders Bat, Scorpio, Arachnio, and Mantis to aid the army. In Kuuga's world he is about to be killed by a commandroid until a familiar cutlass cuts in to save him.

"Marvelous, is that..."

"Save it. You're way over your head. Guys let's go."

The other pirates show up to help Kuuga and evacuate the civilians. They use several Ranger keys to disperse their enemies.

"Time to change things up guys!"

"Right!"

"Shift Into Turbo!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Time For Time Force!"

"RPM Get in Gear!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Let's rocket!"

"Jungle Fury, spirit unleashed!"

Marvelous becomes the red Turbo Ranger, Skipper becomes the blue Lightspeed Ranger, Davy becomes the green Time Force Ranger, Cerina becomes the yellow RPM Ranger, Lana becomes the pink Mystic Force Ranger, Dutch becomes the silver Space Ranger and Sirius becomes the Black Jungle Fury Bat Ranger.

"Skip, we need to find April! She's being attacked by the commandroids!"

"Right, Davy, give us a diversion!"

"Roger that! V blaster!"

Davy uses the V blaster to distract the commandroids as the two head out to find April. Marvelous speeds up and finishes off several of the commandroids. Cerina uses her spells to make the other commandroids fly in the air before Dutch uses his Super Silverizer to blast them down. Sirius uses his flight to take down several more droids and Davy uses his time speed abilities to destroy the rest of them. Skip and Kuuga find April pinned down but One and Two show up to help her.

"April, go with your mom you'll be safe!"

April heads out and encounter the two Riders.

"Who are you?"

"We're friends. We have dispatched across the other worlds to stop Shocker. We have to keep them at bay."

"Yeah, we will. They got Decode didn't they?"

"Yes, but it's not too late to save him."

"Leave him to me."

"Let's go save your world then."

One, Two, Kuuga, and Skip return to the battle where they find the Rangers quickly finishing off the rest of the droids. Suddenly Nyongo's remaining forces return to finish them off and they prepare for battle. Kuuga transforms into his Rising Ultimate form and rushes towards them.

"You heard the man, let's finish them off."

"Sky Raider power!"

The Rangers transform into their super Ranger forms. Marvelous becomes the Time Force Red Warrior Ranger, Skip becomes the blue SPD SWAT Ranger, Davy becomes the green Shogun Samurai Ranger, Cerina becomes the yellow Celestial Guardian Angel Ranger, Lana becomes the pink Mystic Legend Ranger, Dutch becomes the Mega Battle Quantum Ranger and Sirius becomes the Red Wild Force Animarium Ranger. Together with One and Two they manage to finish them off and prepare for a final attack.

"Sky Raider ultimate final strike!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Rider kick!"

The combined attacks help and Nyongo's army explodes. In Agito's world, he's accompanied by V3, Gills, and G3-X to fight off the undead. In the world of Dragon Knight, he's accompanied by all the Ventaran Riders along with Electro to take on Xaviax and his surviving army. Phi, Delta, Chi, X, and several Omicron foot soldiers help to take on Count Dregon's army in their world. Blade, Chalice, Garren, Leangle, and Amazon unite to take on the rest of the undead Jokers as well as Arachnio's army. Echo, Thunder and Storm join with their tribes to face the rest of the commandroids with the blessing off the chief who hides in his quarters. Kabuto, Stag and Wasp are joined by Stinger, Kick Hopper, Punch Hopper, Drake, and Stronger to take on the worms and Apollo's forces. In D-Part's world, D-Part and Xeno are joined by Sky Rider to help disperse the rest of the Imagin. In Kiva's world, Kiva is joined by Crusade, Neo-Crusade and Super-1 to take on the Fangires. Z, Black and Black RX fight in their world to also prevent any more advancements from Shocker.


	37. Barcode Thirty Seven

Barcode Thirty Seven: The Invasion Continues... Decode's Re-Arrival

In Z's world, he, Scythe, O and a giant Adonis fight off the rest of the Shocker army where Adonis easily slaps the ships and the tanks down. Shane and Laina transform and help out the legendary Riders with the army.

"Time for some reinforcements!''

"Kamen Riders, Omicron Troopers!"

"You know what to do guys!"

"Yes sir!"

The Omicron Troopers aid the Riders by charging towards the troopers, but suddenly the troopers jump up and start exploding when they hit the ground causing some of the Omicron Troopers to fall down. However, Dead End and Tiara help the Troopers with their own attacks and destroy the rest of the Shocker army.

"Let's do it Tiara!"

"Right!"

"Final Attack Rider, Dead End!"

"Wake up!"

The final attacks destroy them and the rest of the Riders easily finish the others off. Meanwhile, back in Kuuga's world they have successfully defeated Nyongo's army and the Commandroids until Decode shows up with his own army.

"Looks like we have company."

"I know. Looks like this is trouble."

"Well Jake it's time for your reckoning."

"Marvelous, leave him to me. I need to save him. I can't let these worlds down. He's my friend. I was with him through thick and thin."

"Jake, we're working together. I know you hate it but sometimes even the best pirate in the universe needs help. I'm helping you."

"Okay, but we can't kill him."

"I know bud. Hey One and Two leave 'em to us."

"Alright. Decode, we cannot let you win! We will do anything to save you from your fate!"

"Too bad old man. You'll die either way."

Marvelous and Kuuga charge towards Decode while One, Two, and the pirates take on Decode's army. The fight between the three is intense which leads to multiple changes in scenery.

"Time to speed things up!"

"Kamen Rider, Kabuto!"

"Sorry but I'll catch up no problem. Ready Kuuga?"

"Yeah, transform!"

"It's morphin' time!"

Marvelous becomes the Red Ninja Ranger and Kuuga transforms into his Pegasus form. Decode pulls out another card to prepare for another attack.

"Attack Rider, Clock up!"

Marvelous and Decode speed up and attack each other through quick attacks while Kuuga uses his senses to find Decode. He finds a good shot and takes it, causing Decode to fall down and revert to his Decode form.

"Nice man. Good shot."

"Thanks, but he's not done!"

"Let's see you counter this!"

"Kamen Rider Blade!"

"Time to take to the skies!"

"Guardian Angel Power!"

Marvelous and Decode use several of their cards to attack each other until Kuuga transforms into his Titan form and tackles him to the ground. Decode kicks him off and pulls out another card.

"Kamen Rider, Dragon Knight!"

"Oh no you don't!"

"Magical source, Mystic Force!"

"Time to end this!"

"Attack Rider, Strike Vent!"

Both use fire attacks against each other and the attacks cancel out, causing both to hit the ground. Before Kuuga can charge towards him, Decode vanishes, but not before promising to return.

"I'll be back for your world Jake! You will regret this!"

Marvelous and Jake power down, confused and stare at each other wondering what will come next for them. 


	38. Barcode Thirty Eight

Barcode Thirty Eight: The Break In Strategy

Jake, the pirates and the twin Riders regroup to decide what to do about Decode now that he has joined Shocker.

"What now Sempai?"

"Well Jake, we must stop him before the other worlds are destroyed. So we will join you because our worlds were under attack as well. We were once pawns of Shocker, but we broke free and swore to fight for justice."

"So who are you?"

"My name is Ashelin. I was originally an archaeologist like you. But I was kidnapped by Apollo and Arachnio. I was sent to Kalamide's base where he experimented on me. He transformed me into a cyborg and forced me to kill my loved ones. However, I recovered my memories and became Kamen Rider One."

"And I am Phelan. I am his close friend and fellow archaeologist. I too was kidnapped but I was sent to another base. I too became a cyborg and he forced me to also kill my loved ones. But it was Ashelin who saved me and helped me become Kamen Rider Two. The other Riders V3, Electro and X were also Shocker experiments. Now they are my friends and they will join you as well."

"Wow, I didn't know that. Well, let's go then. Hey Marvelous what are you guys going to do?"

"We'll stick around to make sure no more commandroids are attacking here. We'll catch up later."

"Alright, can I count on your help?"

"Yeah. You know it."

Jake shakes the hands of the Space Pirates as they help out the civilians. Jake, Ashelin and Phelan head to a nearby portal where the other Kamen Riders have been waiting for them.

"So I guess you guys came too?"

"Yeah. Me and Marlow decided to show up."

"Yep. Motherfuckers pissed me off!"

"Alright so we're all here. This is the plan. Jake, you and the other Riders find a way into the base while the rest of us find a back door. Shane, you and Laina will join us."

"You got it. Hey Jake, don't worry too much. If we find Decode, we'll leave him to you."

"Thanks. But if I need help you'll have to step in."

"No worries Jake. We'll help you when you need it."

"Alright. Split up and make sure you cause damage to Shocker. Take no prisoners."

The two Rider groups all nod towards each other and head to their respective portals.

Meanwhile, the same green and black stranger sits on his Rider cycle where he spots Decode preparing his army for another invasion. 


	39. Barcode Thirty Nine

Barcode Thirty Nine: Sneaking In... Shocker's Base

Jake, Stuart, Kit, Gordon, Jude, Running Bear, Charles, John, Marlow, and Jordan walk past dark forests and terrain to find the Shocker fortress. Charles then notices a Shocker Tank arriving and signals the others to move to lower ground.

"Alright, looks like we have company. Kabuto, head towards the skies to see what you can find."

The Kabuto Zecter flies towards the sky where it sees multiple tanks heading towards a central location. Kabuto reports it back to Charles via his phone's video recorder.

"See? Looks like we're in the right place. We'll have to take one of the tanks to sneak in. I'll head first. Follow me and I'll give you the signal when it's all clear."

"Right!"

Charles goes under the carriage of the tank and finds an entrance to the cockpit. He quickly takes out the foot soldiers along with the security cameras spread across the tank. He heads towards the cockpit and kills the pilot. Charles sends a signal via Kabuto to the others and they enter the tank.

"Wow, look at this place. Definitely something I would see them using."

"Looks like shit to me."

"Meh, seen worse myself. Xaviax's base looks worse."

"So what now Charles?"

"Don't worry too much. We'll just pretend we're going to wherever they want us to go."

"That seems dumb. Have you thought of something else?"

"We must not question Charles' wisdom. He knows what to do."

"Hey asshole! Where are we going?"

"Marlow calm down. Charles got us this far."

"Guys look. A portal. Brace yourselves!"

The tanks head towards the portal and arrive at the base of operations. Charles pilots the tank and follows the others into the main entrance. They follow the tanks and park the tank at an empty space. They wait for the pilots and soldiers to leave the tanks and head out.

"Okay. Here we are. Let's put on these uniforms."

"Alright. Hey Marlow, you'll have to possess me for this to work."

"Right!"

Marlow possesses John and wears the spare Shocker uniform found at the tank's clothing bay. They wear their costumes and walk without showing any signs of suspicious behavior.

They follow the soldiers to a nearby hanger where Ambassador Hell, Decode and Kalamide prepare another speech. They stand next to each other to emulate the same stature the other soldiers engage in.

"Well, we may have failed to kill the Riders thanks to those bastards, but we know they are coming. So let us welcome them with their impending death! Welcome them with open arms and then kill them! Make them regret ever crossing us!"

Because they have no other choice they raise their right arms in a sort of Nazi salute and cheer in order to arouse no suspicion. After the speech the Riders sneak to another part of the base where they split up.

"Okay, the mission here is destroy everything and everyone. And make sure to take no prisoners as they told us."

"Alright, split up."

Meanwhile, the other team have already entered the back side of the base with Ashelin, Phelan, Shane and Laina leading the way. The green and black stranger stares from the distance giving a thumbs up to Ashelin who sees him but then vanishes when he turns his head the other way. 


	40. Barcode Forty

Barcode Forty: The Second Sneak in Strategy

Ashelin, Shane, Laina, and Phelan lead the other Riders to the other side of the base. They enter through a shaft underground and find their way to the center of the base. They split up and kill the security guards protecting the weapons depot. They take several weapons and start destroying all the weapons causing an alarm to go off and all the several foot soldiers show up to counter the Riders.

"Damn it! Looks like us being loud didn't work so well."

"Ha ha very funny. Let's go!"

"Rider, Transform!"

"Kamen Rider, Dead End!"

"Transform!"

The Riders take on the foot soldiers managing to defeat them all without any effort. Dead End pulls out two cards to summon more Riders.

"Kamen Riders, Kick Hopper, Punch Hopper!"

"You guys know what to do."

"Again with this? Okay, fine!"

"Rider jump!"

"Rider jump!"

"Rider jump!"

"Rider Kick!"

"Rider Kick!"

"Rider Punch!"

"Rider Punch!"

Both Hopper riders destroy the majority of the foot soldiers and One and Two jump to prepare for their next attack.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Double Rider Kick!"

The intensity of the kicks kill off the rest of the foot soldiers. Before they can proceed, more Shocker foot soldiers and commandroids show up with eight uniformed officers. They prepare to fight them until the uniformed officers turn around and fight them. They remove their uniforms revealing that they are the other Riders.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Sorry, traffic."

"Let's do this!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Standing by."

"Transform!"

"Complete."

"Transform!"

"Turn up."

"Transform!"

"Transform, Change Beetle."

"Transform!"

"Sword Form!"

"Bite!"

"Transform!"

Kuuga, Agito, Dragon Knight, Phi, Blade, Echo, Kabuto, D-Part and Kiva join forces with the other Riders to fight off the rest of the soldiers and destroy the inside of the base. They head to the outside where Decode, Ambassador Hell, Kalamide and Viceron await for them.

"Well, well. Looks like you decided to come to us without us looking for you. Good, now we can kill you."

"Hey Vice, we're coming to kill you and Dregon wherever his lame ass is."

"Wait in line Black and Black RX. Soon you'll meet your fates. Decode you know what must be done."

"I do. Time for you all to die."

"Not this time Decode! It ends here now!"

"For you maybe, but the universe belongs to us. Ambassador, Kalamide, Viceron leave them to me. Get ready for the next phase of the plan."

"Very well. Finish them off. When you are done return to base."

"Yes sir."

"Guys, we have no choice."

"Agreed."

"Leo if this is what you want you got it. Hey Laina, we'll have to kill him if we don't save him."

"I know. I hate it but it's what we need to do. Guys, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

They charge towards Decode before Viceron unleashes a lightning attack that immobilizes them briefly. Viceron, Hell, and Kalamide leave as Decode charges towards them. And thus, the fight between him and the Riders begins. 


	41. Barcode Forty One

Barcode Forty One: The Rider Battle... Leo's Awakening

The Riders engage Decode in one on one combat. Adonis decides to grow and attempt to smash him with his hands and feet. However Decode gets on his Rider Cycle and pulls out a card to counter his attack.

"Attack Rider, Gigarevolver!"

He uses G4-X's quadruple rocket launcher to knock down Adonis and then uses it to take down the other Riders. Kiva summons Castle Doran to attack him but he ducks and pulls out another card to counter the attacks.

"Attack Rider, Illusion!"

He splits into multiple versions of himself and engages each Rider one by one. Each clone takes on one Rider with the real Decode fending off Kuuga who made it clear he wanted to take on Decode himself. Kuuga and Decode take their fight to an isolated barren region where Kuuga takes his Rising Ultimate form to take him on. Decode pulls his K-Touch to transform to his final form.

"Final Kamen Rider, Decode!"

They clash with their final attacks but are forced back on the ground.

"What's the matter Kuuga, can't handle me?"

Kuuga struggles to get up and responds with a coarse voice.

"Doesn't matter what you do to me, I won't let you destroy our worlds! Even if I have to die I'll do it to protect you from Shocker!"

"Final Attack Rider, Decode!"

Decode attempts his final attack before Kuuga transforms out of the blue into his final form Rider and takes Decode into the skies. They struggle in the air until they both crash on the ground. They are forced to power down and before Leo can finish Jake off, Jake uses his camera and flashes his face before he can kill him.

"Look at this! This is who you are! You are still the good man you thought you were! Look at this! Don't let Shocker define you! This is the real you! The you that you always wanted to be! Break out of this! Even if I have to die! I have to save you so our worlds are safe! Decode! Loooooook!"

Leo gets images of Jake, Laina and Shane joining his side and reliving their previous battles. He looks at a younger self and touches his hand. Suddenly, his younger self hands him a camera where he sees pictures of him as a boy and remembering the experiments Shocker did on him. Leo's eyes turn back to their original color and he wakes up.

"Jake! What's happening here?"

"Leo, they took you and made you into your true self. The creature they made you."

"I remember everything. They made me. I was never born. I was created to destroy the Kamen Rider Worlds. This was my fate. But not anymore. I can't do this."

"Leo, I get you. We aren't destined to do anything. Sometimes things happen because they do. One and Two saved you because they saw someone they can redeem. You are redeemable. Remember that. Like my grandpa used to say, 'no one is ever truly born evil. It takes someone else to do that.'"

"You're right. I choose to do right. I choose to save your worlds. Thank you Jake for being a true friend."

The two shake hands before the other Riders show up powered down. Laina chases Leo down and kisses him passionately. Then they hug before the others pat him on the back and nod with approval.

"Congratulations Leo, you have learned what it means to be a Rider."

"Thank you Ashelin, but it was Jake who did that."

"Not bad dude. Looks like you are trustworthy after all."

"Guys, look it's Viceron. He looks none too happy."

Viceron, Ambassador Hell and the others show up angry at what they witnessed.

"So you decided to betray us? Well, it's time we showed you what we do to traitors. Who do you think you are Decode?"

"Me, I'm just passing by. Remember that!"

He pulls out his card and prepares to transform.

"Hey guys, let's do this!"

"Ready? Transform!"

The Riders each transform and prepare for their battle with Shocker. 


	42. Barcode Forty Two

Barcode Forty Two: All Riders Vs. Shocker... The Mysterious Green/Black Rider

The Riders clash with Shocker and their surviving enemies from their worlds. Each Rider manages to take on their respective enemies, including Shocker foot soldiers without any effort.

Kuuga takes on Nyongo's remaining forces, including Shocker foot soldiers and transforms into his Rising Dragon form. He spins his staff around and unleashes a spinning fire attack to destroy them.

Agito uses his MMA skills to defeat the Overlords one by one, wrestling them to the ground. He transforms into his Storm form and slashes his way towards the rest of them.

Dragon Knight pulls out a card to summon Dragreder to finish off the rest of Xaviax's forces.

"Advent!"

Dragreder descends and destroys Xaviax and his forces. He pulls out another card to finish the foot soldiers.

"Final Vent!"

He jumps up and engages in his final attack to destroy them.

Phi summons his Rider Cycle and transforms it into its battle form. He has it attack the Orpinochs and then he prepares for his own attack.

"Exceed Charge."

He jumps up and kills most of the Orpinochs that survived his Rider Cycle's onslaught.

Blade slashes his enemies left and right, pulling two cards from it.

"Lighting!"

"Mach!"

He runs quickly around them and uses his lighting attack to finish the Undead.

Echo pulls out a drum from his buckle and starts banging it constantly. This causes the foot soldiers to retreat but they still explode when he engages his final attack.

Kabuto takes on the Worms as well as Ambassador Hell in his true form.

"Clock up."

"Clock up!"

He speeds towards Ambassador and quickly tosses him to the ground.

D-Part goes insane and starts slashing people left and right doing his famous pose. Kiva summons Lycan and he finishes off the Fangires with one last attack.

"Lycan Wake up!"

The Full Moon shows up and he takes advantage of the moon to finish them all off. Decode, Dead End and Tiara fight off Viceron, Bat, Arachnio and Apollo. However, they prove to be too tough until the Legendary Riders show up to help. One, Two and Kabuto immobilize Hell and the Double Riders prepare for their final attack.

"Rider Double Kick!"

The kicks knock down Hell who screams in despair before exploding.

Black and Black RX kill Count Dregon with their final attacks and destroy the rest of the commandroids. Sky Rider flies up and engages in combat with Bat and Arachnio. V3 and Amazon help by pushing them back down to the ground. The four finish them off with their final attacks. Scythe, O and Adonis also take out their respective enemies with help from Stronger, Z and Super-1. Decode takes on Viceron as the only surviving member of Shocker before he's thrown around. Kuuga tries to help with his Rising Ultimate form but is also severely knocked down.

Suddenly in the distance, the green and black stranger rides up to the scene in his custom green and black cycle. Both sides seem surprised by the appearance of this stranger.

"Green Rider?"

"Black?"

"Wait black, I see green."

"Either or."

The stranger gets off his cycle and introduces himself to Viceron.

"The name's Double. Kamen Rider Double."

"Kamen Rider Double?"

"What?"

Viceron runs towards Double but he counters with a round house kick. He pulls off his Gaia Memory and inserts another one.

"Heat!"

"Heat, Joker!"

He transforms into his Heat/Joker form and burns up Viceron. He pulls out another Gaia Memory and replaces the Joker Memory.

"Metal!"

"Heat, Metal!"

He transforms into his Heat/Metal form where he pulls out a branding staff. He wails on Viceron, throwing him around the ground.

"Hey guys, don't just sit there. Let's work together."

"Uh yeah, let's go."

"Final Attack Rider, Decode!"

"Rider Kick!"

"Metal Maximum Drive!"

Their combined attacks destroy Viceron for good. Double reverts to his Cyclone/Joker form and heads back to his cycle.

"Thanks for the help."

"Can we count on you?"

"Sure, I'll be around."

"Hey bro, we should get back."

"See you guys soon."

Double heads out to the mountains as the other Riders regroup with him.

"So who was that dude?"

"Double's his name. And guess what. Looks like he's two people. Heard two different voices inside there."

"Cool."

Before they can continue, several giant Shocker foot soldiers appear ready for battle again.

"Great now this!"  



	43. Barcode Forty Three

Barcode Forty Three: Rangers and Riders Unite

Last time, several giant Shocker foot soldiers appeared in front of the Riders after the death of Viceron. The foot soldiers attempt to kill them with their feet, but Adonis quickly grows to fight against them. However, he cannot face them one by one due to being surrounded so the Scavenger Ship, the Q-Rex and the Cutlass Ship arrive along with the Astro Megaship.

"Looks like you need reinforcements."

"What took you guys so long?"

"Traffic. Alright guys let's go! Scavenger Drill Megazord unite!"

"Alpha, activate the Astro Megazord!"

"You got it Sirius. Deca, prepare the Megazord."

"Affirmative. Activating Astro Megazord."

"Cutlass Megazord descend!"

The Megazords land and fight against the foot soldiers. However it's not enough so Dead End pulls out a Final Form Rider card.

"This'll only hurt for a sec."

"Final Form Rider, Decode!"

He fires a shot at his back and becomes a giant Decodriver. The belt is placed on the waist of Adonis and becomes a giant version of Decode. Giant Decode helps the Megazords fight back and he pulls out another card.

"Rangers, let's do this."

"Right! Scavenger Drill Final Strike!"

"Cutlass Illusion Strike!"

"Astro Megazord Saber, power up."

Decode throws the card in the air and it transforms the Riders into cards. He jumps and the cards form a path for him to destroy the foot soldiers.

"Final All Kamen Rider Attack, Decode!"

The attacks destroy all the giant foot soldiers, and Decode reverts back to his normal size.

"Rangers, we need to head over there to finish the job. We can't let them turn on the machine."

"Alright then. Hop on. We can get there quicker."

The Riders hitch a ride on each ship heading to the far end of the horizon. There, a giant purple super nova appears with a giant satellite like dish preparing to fire. In the Megaship, Deca analyzes the device and notices it's firing towards the Kamen Rider worlds.

"Riders, it seems the device is aimed for your worlds. We must destroy it completely before Shocker is allowed to combine them, and send their forces."

"Deca's right guys. That means they'll rewrite history and all of you will be dead. We'll have to stop them now."

"Got it. Rangers, you'll have to join us."

"Our pleasure."

The Ranger and Rider team land in front of the device and prepare for battle. However, they meet several surviving members of Shocker, including another uniformed leader.

"Colonel Zeon?"

"It's me Decode. I told you. You can't destroy me. And now I will finish you off. But first, you'll have to find us."

He laughs and makes the device disappear which surprises the heroes.

"What the fuck? Where is it?"

"Gone. Just like everything else."

"Now, prepare to die!"

Zeon summons more foot soldiers, past Kamen Rider foes and several mechanical dinosaurs that charge towards them.

"Well guys, let's go at it again."

"You got it. Rangers, let's go!"

"Riders, charge!"

The heroes attack the remaining members of Shocker while Tiara and Dead End try to find a way to the inside of the dinosaurs. Apollo shows up out of nowhere and attacks Kiva and Phi. They attempt to fight back but he pushes them with his razor shield. Decode helps them out and charges toward Apollo.

"So you want to die too?"

"How about I make your second death much worse?"

Meanwhile, two brothers investigate a break-in at a bank where they encounter a man with a strange USB flash drive.

"Terror!"

He inserts it into the skin and transforms into a mutated T-Rex. The monster attempts to fight back but the brothers pull out their Gaia Memories.

"I hate it when we do this. Can't I at least have a vacation?"

"A job's a job."

"Cyclone!"

"Joker!"

"Transform!"

The brothers fuse together and become Kamen Rider Double.

"So it's time to count up your crimes." 


	44. Barcode Forty Four

Barcode Forty Four: Double and Decode...The Strange Encounter

The Terror Denpour, as it's known charges towards Double, but he uses his Cyclone side to push him back. Double manages to out match him with his moves. Terror sends out a fire blast, but Double ducks to the side. He pulls out another Gaia Memory even though he looks confused.

"What are you doing Ozzie?"

"I'm changing things up."

"Luna!"

"Luna, Joker!"

He reluctantly transforms to his Luna/Joker form and uses his illusion abilities to slap down the fire attacks.

"Okay, enough, let's finish him off already!"

"Okay, fine!"

He reverts back to his Cyclone/Joker form and he pulls out his Joker Memory and inserts it into the Maximum Drive port.

"Joker, Maximum Drive!"

He jumps in the air, preparing for his final attack.

"Joker extreme!"

He splits in two and sends him flying. However, he doesn't die and instead runs off to a portal that appears out of nowhere.

"Oh shit, where's he going?"

"We have to stop him now!"

He jumps on his Cycle and chases him into the portal.

Back in the other world, Decode, the Riders and the Rangers take out the rest of the Shocker Army. Dead End and Decode work together to fight Apollo.

"Let's power up!"

"Final Kamen Riders, Decode, Dead End!"

Decode and Dead End transform to their final forms and decide to use each other's cards for a final attack.

"Here, try this one."

"Same. This is our power now Shane."

"Final Attack Riders, Dead End, Decode!"

They send a combined blast that destroys Apollo for good. He screams out and explodes.

With Zeon being the last one alive, he overruns the Riders and Rangers without any problem. Decode throws out another card which reveals the final forms of the Riders.

"Rising, Shining, Survive, Blaster, King, Fury, Hyper, Super Climax, Emperor!"

They transform into their final forms which tips the battle to their favor. They prepare with their final attacks to destroy him.

"Rider Kick!"

"Rider Kick!"

"Final Vent."

"Exceed Charge."

"Royal Straight Flush."

"Fury Strike!"

"Hyper Kick!"

"Full Charge!"

"Wake Up!"

Tiara and Dead End join with their own attacks.

"Wake up!"

"Final Attack Rider, Dead End!"

Marvelous and the Rangers insert their Ranger keys into their weapons to prepare a final attack.

"Sky Raider Final Strike!"

Decode jumps up and prepares the final attack.

"Final Attack Rider, Decode!"

Colonel Zeon dies instantly which lifts the purple veil off the skies. The Riders celebrate, but at the distance, Terror Denpour ends up at the new location of the device and accidentally absorbs its power making him grow. This grabs the attention of the Riders where they decide to head out with their Cycles. Double ends up at the same world where he encounters Decode. They stop in front of the giant Terror Denpour where they look at each other and then towards the new threat.

"Let me guess, one of yours?"

"Sadly yeah. Now he's too powerful thanks to that power surge. We'll have to work together."

"Hey you must be the new Rider."

"Yep, that's me. Now let's focus on ending this guy for good."

Before they can prepare for combat, the giant Terror Denpour is suddenly joined by Kalamide who had survived the attack and together they fuse into a bigger threat.

"Hello Riders, you can call us Terrormide! Now prepare for Shocker's final Stand!"  



	45. Final Barcode

Final Barcode: All Worlds Unite...Shocker's Fall

The newly formed Terrormide stands ready to take on the heroes and revives the previously killed Generals and Ambassador Hell.

"Oh great, not this again!"

"Guys since we're in our final forms, let's hold nothing back. We need to go all out!"

"Got it. Double, join us."

"Right, let's dress for the occasion first."

"Trigger!"

"Luna!"

"Luna, Trigger!"

Double transforms into his Luna/Trigger form and leads the heroes into the fight. Marvelous and the Rangers pilot the Megazords to fight against Terrormide. With the combination of his Magnum and powers of illusion, Double sends his projectiles flying like a tracking missile. Kuuga transforms into his Final Rider form without Decode's help and drags the revived enemies back down, destroying them. Agito uses his Shining Blades to finish off his re-revived enemies. Dragon Knight summons Dragreder and transforms him into his Cycle form. He runs over enemies and helps Echo by giving him a ride so he can use his Fury blade to burn all the commandroid hybrids down. Kabuto summons his Final Zecter and combines it with the Drake, Stinger and Wasp Zecters.

"Kabuto, Drake, Wasp, Stinger Power!"

"Hyper Rider Typhoon!"

The powerful blast destroys most of the enemies as it sends out a huge wave of red energy.

"My turn! Let's go bitch!"

"Full Charge!"

Summoning his D-Liner he initiates a final attack destroying the rest of the revived foot soldiers. Kiva summons Castle Doran and prepares for his final attack.

"Wake up!"

He uses the eclipsed moon to his advantage and destroys the other revived enemies with a precision Rider Kick. Blade inserts more cards into his King Galleon Blade to finish his enemies off again.

"Royal Straight Flush!"

This time he runs toward the card holograms and with that he destroys them easily. Phi pulls out his blaster to energize his attack.

"Exceed Charge!"

A sharp precision blast cuts a huge majority of enemies in half and they explode. Decode, Tiara and Dead End prepare for their attack by combining their own final attacks. This time the revived soldiers are destroyed along with the revived Generals.

Meanwhile, the Megazords are thrown around even with their combined forms. Decode suddenly notices a card appear in his hand. It turns out to be another Final Form Rider card that is labeled as Double.

"Hey guys, you might want to hold still."

"What?"

"Final Form Rider, Double!"

Decode splits Double into two Riders where they look surprised at their transformation.

"Whoa. Hey bro look it's me!"

"Yeah, nice."

"Hey look that Rider is two people. That's just cool!"

"Guys, let's help them."

"Final Attack Rider, Double!"

"Cyclone Extreme!"

"Joker Extreme!"

The three Riders jump and aim for the USB slot on Terrormide's arm. The Megazords decide to do the same and target their final attack on the slot. It works, causing a massive explosion that suddenly destroys the entire world. The entire area is enveloped in white and suddenly everyone disappears.

The next minute Jake wakes up noticing that he's no longer in the same world. He looks around and notices that he's in an apartment. He walks around and confirms that the apartment belongs to him. He goes out and notices the world is back to normal as if nothing happened. However, outside he notices the other Riders, including Marlow standing in front of his apartment complex.

"Hey guys what happened?"

"Looks like our worlds have melded into one."

"Looks like it."

"So what happened to Shocker?"

"Who knows at this point."

The Legendary Riders appear in their Cycles smiling and patting them on the back.

"Great team work. Because of you and the others, our worlds are safe now."

"But they combined. Isn't that what Shocker wanted?"

"Yes, but this time they aren't around. Now that we are all in the same world, we are united. We can fight back if they ever return."

"He's right. Now that we are one, we can finally work together to protect this new world."

The Riders shake hands and head out to different parts of the city. Meanwhile, Leo, Shane and Laina have returned back to their home where they share pictures of each other. Laina kisses Leo and hugs him as a sign of their relationship now fully developed. Jake shows up and shares some of his pictures with him. They get some drinks and have a toast.

"A toast to Jake. For never giving up on our friendship."

"Without you Leo, we wouldn't be here."

"Right, now let's drink up!"

Back at the new world, the twins look into the sunset with a grin and head out to the city ready to solve whatever crime comes their way.  



End file.
